Asian Special Forces
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: K-unit plus Cub go to Tokyo Japan to see if a bunch of girls are better or good enough to be in the SAS or Special Forces. What they didn't think they would find but did was five girls who are completely strange and their leader can be scarier then Wolf!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon/Alex Rider- Asian Special Forces

1

Britt's in Tokyo

**Okay, everyone I really wanting to write a story were the Sailor Scouts are human and K-unit from Alex Rider and Cub/Alex come together. Okay, Asian Special Forces is what the girls are from and we are going to say that it is a branch of the SAS, I have no idea if they let woman in it but let's say that they don't but the Sergeant saw that the girls would be good in Asian Special Forces. They are all going to be in their late twenties even Cub/Alex.**

**Second here are they girls Code names: Jazz/Phoenix, Lita/Dragon, Ray/Cheater, Amy/Shark, Serena/Tiger. I want you guys who are reading this to tell me who the girls should end up with and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own either Alex Rider or Sailor Moon BUT I own Jazz and this Story Line....I think as I looked and there were none so if you have done a story like this than please tell me and I will change the Disclaimer.**

**Now onto the story ENJOY!**

* * *

Jazz and Lita were breathing heavily as the Sergeant called for time. Jazz had a bruise forming on her upper arm after dodging one of Lita's swords but she had gotten hit with the hilt of the other.

Lita on the other hand had a lot more bruise on her arms and legs from Jazzes feet and fist. Jazz _was_ the best hand-to-hand combat person in Asian Special Forces training compound in the forest out side of Tokyo.

Lita was the best swords-man or swords-woman in the compound. Actually she was the best with swords and daggers. She got so close so many times to getting Jazz with one her swords but Jazz is very good at dodging things.

Jazz wiped sweat off of her forehead before it fell into her real pale blue eyes none as china blue. Her jet black hair stuck to her forehead. Lita laughed at the males faces making her green eyes sparkle.

She walked off with Jazz, her light brown hair swinging behind her. She pouted at the Sergeant and tilted her head.

"Why did you stop as Sergeant?" she asked while Jazz wrapped her bruised arm while looking as two jeeps pulled up.

"Because you two need to go get your other team mates and go for a run before dinner," he stated and walked towards his office leaving Jazz looking at him and just as she opened her mouth he yelled. "And Phoenix don't complain just do it, you to Dragon. Go."

The two girls sighed and walked off towards the weapon area but they both soon burst out laughing.

"He knows us way too well," Jazz or Phoenix laughed opening the door and seeing Serena beating a guy at throwing knifes. "Oi! Guys we have go for a run…Sergeant's orders!" The other three girls of their team turned around and groaned at the same time.

"Why?" Tiger asked, her crystal blue eyes shinning. "Never mind, don't answer." She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, people use to call her meatball head but that was before people found out that Serena was in the SAS and one of the best.

"Shark come on, you can try to solve that puzzles later!" Cheater yelled over to their blue haired, blue eyed friend, the smartest one of the group. And yes, she dyed her hair blue. She looked up and sighed stuffing the thing in her combat pants.

"Fine!" she huffed and ran with her friends out side and to the running track in the forest. "Guess something big is happening." The other girls looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Tiger asked.

"Well, I hacked into the computer system and the Britt's are coming here for some reason. A team called the K-unit," she explained.

"Well, that explains the Landrovers pulling into the compound," Phoenix said as she held herself back from running in-front of her friends. "Wonder why they are coming here. Oh, man I really want to take those Landrovers apart and then re-build them."

"Maybe because they don't like that the Sergeant let females into the Special Forces," Cheater suggested. "So they problem decide to see how could we are and Phoenix don't even think of taking those Landrovers apart they need them for when the Pommies want to run home crying from your…well, what _you_ call training." At that all the girls burst out laughing again.

"Man, will they be surprised when they see us!" Dragon laughed. "Wait until they see what we got!"

"And wait until they have to train tomorrow, they will realise what hell is!" Phoenix cheered. The other girls of S-unit pumped their fists in the air and Tiger put a head-lock on Phoenix who flipped her over into some mud…and lets just say that turned into a very big mud fight that ended with them all covered in mud when they came out of the forest.

They made their way over to their hut when they saw the Sergeant walking towards their hut as well but with the Britt's and their Sergeant.

"Um…why is he bringing them here…but damn is the short blonde one hot and look at his eyes…so intense!" Cheater exclaimed but Phoenix put a hand over her mouth to stop that last comment from reaching them.

Their Sergeant saw them first and when he saw them covered in mud he shook his head and sighed.

"S-unit, explain why you are all covered in mud!" the girls walked over and stood in-front of their Sergeant. The Britt's eyed them funnily.

"Well, Sir, Tiger put a head-lock on me and I flipped her over into same mud and that led to a big mud fight…Sir!" Phoenix explained. The other girls were trying not to laugh because this happens all the time and the Sergeant was use to it and he usually laughs but because he was in-front of the Britt's Sergeant he couldn't…well, that's what they thought.

"Why is it that every time I send you five into the forest to run you always came out covered in mud?" his voice told them that he was about to laugh.

"Well, because…you could say that we usually always play fight…Sir!" Tiger tried to explain. "And we are still little kids under this form…" The Sergeant hid his laugh with a cough.

"Well, I am glad that you girls become the grown-ups you are when you go on missions…Girls this is K-unit, Leader Wolf, that's Snake, Fox, Eagle and Cub," The Sergeant explained. "K-unit this is S-unit, leader Phoenix, that's Dragon, Cheater, Tiger and Shark. The best unit in this compound." The girls could hear the proud ness in the Sergeants voice and hid smiles.

"Well, we will be the judge of that, K-unit you are on their ground now so Phoenix will be your leader, you will do as she says when she says it or you will be binned when you get back!" the Britt's Sergeant commanded and then walked away with S-unit's Sergeant.

"I guess you will be staying in that hut," Tiger said pointing to the hut next to S-units. She turned to the other girls and mouthed: 'They think this will be easy.' Phoenix tried not to laugh. She turned into the fearful leader that demanded respect.

"Right, K-unit get some sleep because you are going to need it, S-unit get cleaned up and go to the target range," Phoenix shouted out. The girls did as they were told but K-unit just stood there. "What's the matter can't you understand English?"

"We don't take orders from a girl," Wolf said. Phoenix glared and walked right up to Wolf so their noses were inches apart.

"Listen here Wolf-boy, you will do as I say and you will do it when I say it," she snarled. "Like your Sergeant said you are on our ground now and I am now your leader so get some sleep because believe you me you will need it! Now move you Pommies!"

Her voice was like it was when she was emotionless and the other members of K-unit did what she said but Wolf still stood there. He smirked but Phoenix just stood their emotionless and glared at him not moving an inch.

He finally did what she asked and went inside his hut and got some sleep. She groaned and walked into her own hut and grabbed some clean clothes and went into the shower room and got clean.

She walked out and groaned.

_"That stupid, ignorant, cocky Wolf-boy!"_ she snarled out in Japanese. The other girls laughed and looked at their long time friend who never really got on with males, even though a lot of the males like her and tried to get her to go out with them but it really didn't work. She isn't the type of girl who thought that having a boyfriend would get in the way of her SAS training.

_"Come now Phoenix, leave him alone he just doesn't like the fact that he has to listen to a female, and besides I would say he is quite cute," _Dragon stated looking at her friend for a reaction.

_"Yeah, if you like annoying cocky Pommies, with strange accents," _Phoenix growled back. By this time the girls were out of their hut and didn't see the Britt's looking at them through the one window in the hut listening to everything from when Dragon started talking.

"Hey Cub, hear what they were saying?" Snake asked then only one in the group who understood Japanese. The group turned to the youngest one of them who stood there smiling.

"Well, the one called Dragon said that you were quite cute," he explained pointing to Wolf and if you looked close enough you could see a slight blush. "And then Phoenix said something like: 'Yeah, if you like annoying cocky Pommies with strange accents.'"

"I don't have a strange accent!" Wolf howled glaring at the slowly disappearing form of Phoenix. "And besides she will realise that I do not take orders from a female unless I know that they deserve respect." The other members of K-unit shook their heads and went to their beds needing some sleep. Wolf on the other hand sat on his bed muttering to himself.


	2. The Lake

2

The Lake

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted my story. Thankyou so much! If anyone of you have an idea or want a parring I will put the idea in the story and have a vote on the parrings. **

**Discliamer:I own nothing to do with Sailor Moon or Alex Rider but I own Jazz and this story line!**

**Please enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

_The next day_

Phoenix walked out from her shower clean and not covered in sweat from going on her two hour and fifty-five minute run. She smiled when she saw the first of the men walking to the mess hall.

She skipped- yes, I did say skipped- over to her hut and found her team mates already getting dressed. She walked in and smiled at them.

"Time for hell!" she cheered. "Alright S-unit you will have to show K-unit were the shooting range is as I have already had breakfast, I will met you there. Go have some breakfast!" And with that she turned on her heel and left the hut, leaving her team mates groaning because they would have to wait for the Pommies to eat.

She walked to the one next door and turned herself emotionless and walked in not caring if they were half dressed or not…or even having a pillow fight. She had a slight smirk gracing her face as she looked at the scene before her.

_"So much for the Britt's SAS man being tough and fearful…and yet here they are having a pillow fight like little girls…actually like S-unit sometimes," _Phoenix muttered in Japanese. She sighed and got on her commanding voice.

"Alright ladies, if you want to have a pillow fight in your pink nighties than please take it away from the compound were real man are training to defend themselves and fight!" she shouted out making them freeze. She snorted as they flushed red in the faces. "Get dressed, have breakfast and then met me at the shooting range." She was about to turn around when Eagle tapped her on the shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked. Phoenix smiled sweetly looking at Wolf who looked away.

"I woke up three hours ago had breakfast after I went for a two hour and fifty minute run. The other members of S-unit will show you to the shooting range," she explained. "Now get ready and have some breakfast because you will need the energy. Well? Get moving!" And with that she walked out and closed the door.

"Can't believe she saw us having a pillow fight," Fox muttered.

"She will never let us live that down," Cub agreed.

"This is your entire fault Eagle!" Snake called pointing to the hyper-active SAS man who stared at him innocently.

"Me?" he asked. Wolf whacked him up the back of the head.

"Yes, your fault, you're the one who threw a pillow at Cub in his sleep, who, by reflex caught it and throw it back at you," Wolf snapped. "Which you then dodged and it hit me!" Phoenix walked back in having waited for five minutes and hearing only the talking and nothing more but as it would seem all the boys had taken their tops off and all turned around quickly.

"What the hell?" Snake yelled with his Scottish accent. "You can't just walk into a male's room, they could be naked!" Phoenix just rolled her eyes.

"Change of plans, we are going to have some breakfast and then we are going to go to the lake and do a few laps, so wear something that you can swim in," she took one last look at the boys with their shirts off and walked out.

_Holy Shit! They have muscles!_ She screamed in her head. Walking to her team mates who heard her telling the boys to wear something to swim in they gave her questioning looks.

"Why the hell are we going swimming?" Shark asked rasing an eyebrow at her friend.

_"Well, when I walked back in they were all topless and I thought that it would be a good idea to go swimming,"_ she answered with a wink. The girls all laughed, Cheater and Tiger put their hands on her shoulders.

_"And we thought that you didn't care about this kinda stuff,"_ Cheater said looking back at the hut as the boys walked out and looked at the girls.

_"Or is it that you do think that Wolf is cute and like the fact that he likes to annoy you already?"_ Tiger asked eyeing her friend. Phoenix stared at her friends who all laughed and made kissing noise at Phoenix.

_"Hell no!" _she screamed. _"I just thought that you guys might like it." _ And with that she walked away to the lake near the end of the compound.

K-unit turned to Cub who sighed and folded his arms looking at the older members with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" he asked looking at them. "You remind me of teenage males."

"Because we want to know and it made you laugh so spill!" Fox said. "And I don't want to know but Wolf does and he is just too scared to ask." Wolf stared at Fox and made a lunge for him but was stopped by Cub putting his hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"Okay…Phoenix told them that she walked in on us when we were shirtless and thought it would be a good idea to go swimming," he stopped and thought for a minute. "And then Cheater said 'And we thought that you didn't care about this kinda stuff,' and then Tiger said 'Or is it that you do think that Wolf is cute and like the fact that he likes to annoy you already' and you heard the noise they made then Phoenix said 'Hell no!'"

"Okay…" Snake said and walked off. "Females never stop surprising me." Wolf got the tinniest but red in the face but walked away to the mess hall and got some food to eat. He took a seat on the same table as S-unit and waited for his team to join him when they did Eagle looked at him weirdly.

"Wolf, are you blushing?" he asked. Wolf glared at him and the girls listened to the conversation with full attention.

"No," he said simple. "And why would you think that?" Fox looked at Wolf and smiled.

"Because you walked away with red cheeks after Cub translated what the girls said," he explained.

The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"So much for being able to talk to each other without the Pommies understanding us," Tiger sighed. "But let's not tell Phoenix." She smirked as she stood up and put her food in the bin and walked over to K-unit. "Right are you guys ready?" Her voice was so kind that Snake did a double take and looked at her.

"Okay, you are so different from Phoenix," he muttered. Tiger laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, well, Phoenix is tough but she does care and she is why we are all as good as we are…so are you guys ready to go for a swim?" she asked again.

Wolf stood up and the rest of the team followed suite and Tiger nodded to her team mates and they lead K-unit to the lake where Phoenix was waiting near the edge of the lake in a stomach bearing tank-top and short shorts that showed the boys her phoenix tattoo and two very big scars, one went from her left shoulder to her right hip and the other went from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Snake hissed at the sight of them and all the other tiny ones all over her back and the scar the round it's way around her right thigh. _What happened to her?_ He thought, his medic self wanting to look closer at them. Phoenix turned around and glanced at the boys.

"Well, lets see are good you boys are at swimming," she said and walked over to them. "We will swim across the lake and at any time if fell you need to pull out then you can." The girls striped down to their stomach bearing tank-tops and short shorts.

The boys stared at them before Cub coughed and the boys looked away and striped down to their shorts.

The girls all saw the scars on Cub's torso and Phoenix eyes the bullet wound near his heart. _Damn he has been though nearly as much of me,_ she thought and looked at away to see her friends reactions.

_"Damn Phoenix, you were right to think of going swimming…damn!" _Cheater said eyeing the boys even though she knew that the Cub could understand him.

_"And you must like Wolf…your staring at him," _Tiger said poking her friend in the ribs.

_"What? I was not…okay fine I was but not because of what you are thinking but I will say that he does have some nice muscles…actually they all do,"_ Phoenix said.

_"Ha, I knew I was right, you like Wolf, you like Wolf!" _Dragon stated in a sing song voice. Phoenix glared at her and pushed her in the water, there was a slight scream and the boys looked at Phoenix who shrugged and dove into the lake. She came up and started swimming.

The girls dove in after her, the boys watched for a minuted and looked at Cub who shrugged meaning that he would tell them later. As he dived in the water Snake saw a slight blush.

"Well, we should start," he said and the others nodded and dived in but Wolf just stood there watching as the girls swam or should I say watching one of them more so then the others.

Said person looked up when she reach the end of the lake were Wolf was and glared at him. She sighed and walked out of the water.

"Don't tell me you can't swim," she taunted smirking at him. Wolf just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I can swim but I will not take orders from you," he stated. Phoenix breathed in deeply trying to clam herself down. She walked right up to him again and stood very close. The water from her hair dripped on Wolf's feet.

"I said for you to swim so you will swim!" she snarled at him once again using her voice that got her respect around the compound. The others stopped swimming but Phoenix saw that and motioned for them to continue.

She took another step forward so that she was touching Wolf who looked taken back by her sudden closeness. She smirked at seeing him uncomfortable with her that close.

"Please go do as I asked and go for a swim," she said in the sweetest voice she could do looking up at him from under her eyelashes but Wolf wasn't effect by that and just smirked.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You love me to much to use your leader voice on me? That's sweet but I am sorry to say that I don't feel the same way about you." He smirked at seeing Phoenix's eyes widened in shock.

"Why the hell would I love someone as annoying and cocky as you?" she asked glaring at him. Wolf stepped closer to her so that their lips were nearly touching. Phoenix felt heat rising in her face but she pushed it down. Feeling Wolf so close to her, there body's touching was something she had never felt…a male's body was the closest it had ever been to her body.

Wolf knew that she was fighting to stop the heat from getting to her face and he was glad that he could make this leader who was apparently emotionless when she needs to get something done to feel uncomfortable.

"Because my cockiness draws you into me like a vampires voice draws you in," Wolf said in a voice so unlike himself. Phoenix turned around putting some space between them and smirked a plan forming in her head. She looked at the lake then back at Wolf over her shoulder. She turned around fully and walked over to him so she was once again very close to him as close as he moved to her this time making him feel uncomfortable.

Her eyes had a fake emotion in them but Wolf couldn't tell if it was real or not which made it even harder for him to tell if she really did mean what she was about to say. She smiled sweetly at him and leant in close so her mouth was near his ear.

"Your right, your cockiness does draw me in but I can assure you that sooner or later you will be drawn to me but for the time being…" her voice went back to normal and she yelled."Go for a swim!"

When Wolf didn't move she smirked again knowing that he wouldn't. She moved forward so that she was even closer…if that is even possible, grabbed his arm and with a small grunt as pain shot up her back she picked him up over her shoulders and moved towards the lake were the others had stopped swimming and where either trending water or standing in the shallow and were watching.

"Okay Wolf you leave me no other choice," she dropped him into the deep water and waited for him to come up. Thinking no-one was watching she rubbed her back where her scars crossed over but Snake saw it and made a mental note to ask her about it later. He really wanted to know where and how she got all of those scars, she had more then Cub and _he_ had a lot.

Wolf come back up and glared at her but Phoenix just smirked and got back out of the water.

"Okay everyone go have a shower and met outside our hut." She demanded and knew that that would annoy Wolf, seeing that she had just thrown him in the lake.

Wolf glared at her and as he walked past her stopped and looked down at her, as she was rather short for her age.

"Yes?" she asked in her sweet voice. She waited until everyone else was out before adding. "You staring at me chest will not get me any closer to liking you, sorry but I don't go for Wolf-boys…I am more of a…Eagle girl." She winked at Eagle and quickly put her combat boots, grabbed her clothes and walked away with the girls who were all laughing.

Eagle looked slightly shocked as he had no idea what just happened.

"Okay…what was that all about?" Fox asked. Snake then remembered that Cub had to translate for them.

"You cares about that…what where the girls saying?" he asked Cub who smirked looking Wolf the entire time.

"Well, Cheater said 'Damn Phoenix you were right to think of going swimming…damn' and then Tiger said to Phoenix 'And you must like Wolf…your staring at him'" Cub waited for Wolf to reacted and Wolf just blushed but looked away so he finished the translation as they walked back to their hut. "Phoenix then said 'what? I was not…okayfine I was but not because of what you are thinking but I will say that he does have some nice muscles…actually they all do' then Dragon said in a sing song voice 'Ha, I knew I was right, you like Wolf, you like Wolf' and that was it."

"Wow, she thinks we have nice muscles…but why did she say that doesn't go for Wolf-boys…but she's more of an Eagle girl?" Eagle asked. His friends and team mates just shook their heads and left Eagle as they went to the shower block.


	3. Shooting

3

Shooting

**Hey, sorry for the long wait but my sister was on the computer alot, I had a really bad headace and I went shopping with my mother and sister and unlike usually had a good time...i don't like shopping! but anyway here is the third chapter, please enjoy! And to everyone who is alerting and Favouriting my story PLEASE review, I really want to hear what you have to say about it! **

**Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1, can't be borthered to write it again!  
**

* * *

Phoenix stood glaring at her team mates as they laughed. She had heard Cub translating what she had said to the girls and realised that they planed it all a long. So she was seating on her bed…if you can call it that, arms folding and glaring at her friends who were all on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Cub could understand Japanese?" she asked for the fifth time that minute and still didn't get an answer. "Fine be that way! Your lives will be hell!"

"Wait!" Shark called out all the laughter had gone from her. "You do realise that you just showed those boys your scars right?" Phoenix just nodded.

"I know but it's not like they could find out, as long as no-one gives any hints I should be fine," she muttered. "Now are you going to tell me why you didn't tell me that Cub could understand Japanese?" But that just made the girls break into laughter again. Phoenix sighed and glared at her friends. _Why am I friends with these people?_ She asked herself. _Oh, that's right, they are the only people who liked me back in high school so we stayed close…maybe that was a bad idea…_ Phoenix answered her own question and sighed.

"Whatever!" she screamed.

She stood up and stormed out of the hut and leant against the wall muttering to herself with her eyes closed and arms folded.

"What's the matter o fearless leader?" Eagle asked as he jumped to a stop next to her. She opened one eye and looked at him. _Reminds me of Serena,_ she thought.

"Nothing." She grumbled pushing herself away from the wall and glaring at the door as her 'friends' walked out and once again started laughing uncontrollable at their leader. She walked forward and gave Dragon a wack up the back of the head which ended up with Dragon putting a head-lock on Phoenix.

"Girls, no need to fight over us," Eagle laughed. Phoenix broke out of Dragon's hold and turned her glare to Eagle, who was use to Wolf's glare but nothing compared to Phoenix's glare.

_Man, she really reminds me of Wolf…no wonder they don't get along,_ he thought to himself. _But maybe they could…Nah, Wolf would kill me if I even thought about that…wait! Better stop thinking about it then._ Eagle stopped thinking about whatever he was thinking about and turned his attention back to Phoenix.

"And why would we fight over you?" she asked cocking one hip and folding her arms glaring at anything but when the hut next to them on the left opened and S-unit's rivals in the compound walked out all of the girls narrowed their eyes at them as they walked past.

"Having fun, Phoenix?" their leader, Bull, asked. Phoenix glared so hard at him that if looks could kill, he would be roasted by now.

"Yes, actually I am having fun and I will be having more fun when my new team beats your arse at the shooting range," she snarled at him just as the rest of K-unit walked over and raised eyebrows at Phoenix's comment.

"Oh, I am sure they will beat me, in fact I am so sure _you_ will beat me with your shooting skills that I would have to hit the ground five metres in-front of me to lose to you," he smirked at seeing Phoenix blush red in the face. "Maybe you should go back out in the real world and learn how to shoot."

"Yeah? Well she kicks your arse in everything else so watched it, or you will be in bed for the next four weeks!" Cheater growled at Bull. The rest of his team laughed and turned away and stared to walk towards the shooting range.

"What? In bed with you, Cheater? Love to," he purred. "Your hut or mine?" At that Phoenix snapped…no not really her temper just snapped.

She lunged towards Bull and lashed out with her fist hitting him right in the nose, which started bleeding. Phoenix glared hard at him.

"Ever say something like that again about my friends and it won't be just a broking nose!" she snarled at him about to hit him again when her friends grabbed her and had a bit of trouble holding her back.

As her name implies she is small and agile but anger her and you're in trouble.

"Let me go so I kick his arse into next week!" she screamed.

"You can do that tomorrow, remember we have hand-to-hand combat with them," Tiger said trying to clam her over protective friend down.

"Fine but you better not stop me," she agreed and clamed down. The girls turned to K-unit to see them looking at Phoenix with shocked expression.

"Who was that?" Cub asked looking at the guy who was being taken to the doctor so he could have his nose looked at.

"Well, the team was our rival and that was their leader Bull…who Phoenix hates and will take any chance she gets to hit him," Shark explained. "Now you guys ready to go shooting?"

"Wait, what did he mean by, that he would have to shoot five metres in-front of him to lose to Phoenix at shooting?" Snake asked. Phoenix ignored the questioned and started walking to the shooting range when Fox and Snake stopped her by holding her back. "What did he mean?" Phoenix sighed and looked at her friends who shrugged.

"Okay, fine I will tell you but you better not laugh or I will hit you…I can't shot a gun," she explained and the only person who laughed was Wolf, which earned him a glare that didn't affect him one bit. Cub was mulling over if he should hit his unit leader or just let Phoenix hit him.

"Really? You're in the best unit around here and you can't shot a gun?" he asked between his laughter. Phoenix glared at him and whacked him up the back of the head; he stopped laughing and wrapped his head glaring at her.

Cub tried not to smile at seeing Wolf rub his head from a girl hitting him. _Maybe he should be nicer to her before she hits him harder which he would fully deserve,_ Cub thought.

"So, she knows about guns but can't use them? What's wrong with that?" Cheater asked, who was the best with guns in the compound. "She can kick anyone's butt in a hand-to-hand combat, she can dodge a lot of things and she is a machine genius."

"Now can we please get to the shooting range?" Tiger asked.

"Okay, I have to show you girls how to use a gun," Eagle said patting Phoenix on the head.

"Hey! We all now how to use it and Cheater here is the best with guns around here," Dragon exclaimed pushing Eagle. The group walked towards the shooting range with Phoenix trailing behind glaring at random things.

Wolf looked behind him and was surprised to see Phoenix trailing way behind the group. _Hm…maybe I shouldn't have laughed her,_ he thought. He shook his head and looked at the girl who was a stronger leader them himself trailing behind all because of something about guns.

"You do know that you don't need to be upset just because we found out you can't fire a gun?" he asked her as he walked back and stood next to her. She muttered something and looked away from him. "Hello, earth to Phoenix." He waved his hand in-front of her face but she grabbed it hard and pushed him away.

"Never do that again," she warned looking at him. "And I am not upset that you found out that I can't fire a gun, I'm upset because I promised my friends that I wouldn't lose my temper and hit someone just because they insulted them or do anything to them or impel something." She looked away again and Wolf could tell that something else was brothering her. _Wait, since when did I care?_ He asked himself and then answered his own question. _Because she reminds me of myself and she called my unit her new team._ He sighed and left her to her thinking.

At the shooting range Cheater took out a SIG-Sauer P-229 and looked at the boys who raised an eyebrow.

"That's all you got?" Snake asked. Cheater shook her head.

"Nar, I have many other guns this is just the one I decided to bring today," she explained. "Besides I like the SIG-Sauer P-228 better but _somebody_ took it and will not give it back." She looked at Phoenix trying to cheer her knowing what was wrong with her and trying to make her laugh but Phoenix just shrugged.

"Not my fault you were about to shoot some poor guy in town with it," she muttered. "Alright, K-unit I want you to de and re-assemble the handguns on that table then shot them at the targets." Her voice was no where near as emotionless as it was when she first gave them instructions. K-unit nodded and walked up to the targets. The all looked at Cub to be the one to get the best time, seeing the fact that he trained with SCORPIA. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

S-unit watched as the Britt's de and re-assembled the handguns in-front of them. Their eyes widened when they finished nearly as quick as Cheater, the nearest being Cub who was only one second slower then her.

The boys all fired their guns and watched out of the corners of their eyes as the girls stared at them. Wolf watched at Phoenix's eyes flashed with some emotion. _Why would her eyes flash with an emotion…unless it is jealously…Nah wouldn't be that, I mean why would she be jealous of us? She has propel had a lot of people jealous of her beauty…Wait! Did I just say that?_ He thought looking at his target with wide eyes. _Well, I still don't like her…and I sill don't like taking orders from females!_

Cub finished firing his handgun at his target and saw Phoenix's eyes flash with an emotion that was like shock but it disappeared so fast he wasn't sure what it was but following her gaze he saw that she was looking at Wolf. _Okay…why would she be looking at Wolf? They fight almost all the time that they are together,_ he thought. _Unless…Nah…it couldn't be that._ He dismissed that thought straight away and smiled.

"Hey Phoenix!" he called out making the hot tempered girl turn towards him.

"What Cub?" she questioned looking away from Wolf and towards the blond.

"Want me to teach you how to shoot better?" he asked. She stared at him wide eyed and opened mouthed. "Close your mouth before you catch flies in it."

"Are you being serious?" she asked looking at him, he nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked rolling his eyes. "To be in the SAS or Special Forces you have to learn how to shoot a gun right." He looked at her and added. "It could be the difference between life and death."

"Yes…well…um…that is true so…yeah but not now…maybe later tonight when we have free time…" she trailed off looking rather…nervous…or something that Cub and the other boys couldn't tell.

The girls were all smothering their grins with ease but Tiger let out a little laugh that she had to quickly turn into a cough. Shark looked at her watch and noticed for the first time how much time had gone by.

"Phoenix it's nearly twelve," she told her which made Phoenix smile.

"Right, before we go for lunch we are going to go for a run through the forest and don't worry you will not get lost there is a trail," she told them but before that she turned to find the Shooting range Sergeant but couldn't find him and sighed turning to Shark. "Shark, get the results off the computer." The blue-haired girl went to the computer and tapped a few of the keys and then stared at the computer wide eyed.

"Okay, the results go like this: Snake has 59, Fox has 63, Wolf has 70, Eagle has 94 and Cub has 98…wow…Cheater looks like you have some competition," she muttered. Cheater smiled and ruffled the hair of the two males who got the best shots from K-unit.

"Finally I have some competition that is good to know," she cheered. "Been awhile since I have had any competition." She glanced at Phoenix for the shortest of time before winking at her and looking away but Cub and Fox saw the exchanged between the two girls and wondered what that was about.

"Don't you girls have to shot?" Cub asked looking at Phoenix but it was Tiger who answered as Phoenix was thinking something over in her head.

"Well, no because this day is just to see where you guys are at after that you do all the activities we do and you will see how and why we are the best!" Tiger explained but shouted the last part. "From what we have seen today you five must be the best unit in your compound, am I right?" Eagle nodded and smirked putting his arm around Wolf and Fox's shoulders.

"Damn right we are!" he cheered. "And the best of the Sp-" Wolf cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. "Sprinters." Eagle quickly changed the word but the girls caught the change and looked at each other with a small nod, which was caught by Cub and Snake.

"Well, are we going to go for a run?" Snake asked looking at Phoenix who nodded. "Okay so where do we start?" Phoenix motioned for them to follow as she walked out of the shooting range and towards the forest. She past a hall which the boys thought must the combat hall from all the shouting that or the killing house…do they even have one here in Japan? That was something the boys would have to ask one of S-unit.

"Okay just stay on the trail and you will not get lost," Cheater said and started off with her team mates. K-unit looked at each other and started off after them and soon caught up with the girls.

"Just asking but do you have a good chief here?" Eagle asked. "And by that I mean, that the food actually looks like what it is called and not mush." The girls laughed and looked at Dragon.

"Yeah…we have a very good chief," Dragon laughed. "Very good." The boys looked at each other confused by the way the girls laughed and looked at Dragon.

"So, who is it?" Fox asked Cheater turned around and started running backwards looking behind her every few seconds so she didn't trip over anything.

"We don't know the name of the Chief all we know is that they are bloodily brilliant!" she answered and turned back around and tripped. "What the hell?!" She looked up from the ground to see a whistling Phoenix who looked down and saw Cheater glaring daggers at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You tripped me!" Cheater exclaimed pointing her long time friend getting up.

"No I didn't it was Shark," Phoenix simple stated pointing at the smarted of the group.

"What? I most certainly did not! I am all the way over here," Shark pointed out as she was on the other side of Dragon who was next to Tiger who was on the other side of Cheater.

"Okay then, it was Tiger," she shrugged but ended up on the ground as Cheater tackled her to the ground. "Oi, get off me! I don't swing that way!" Cheater got off and glared at her but yelped as Phoenix lunged at her missing her but inches.

"Great, here they go again," Shark muttered just as Dragon and Tiger grinned at each other and both lunged at their two friends. "Guys we are not in high school any more, we are all twenty-five, so start acting that age!" The other girls acted like they didn't even here Shark and continued to play fight. With Dragon and Phoenix fighting each other trying to best each other with different martial art moves as they both do many martial arts.

"Are they always like that?" Snake asked running up next to Shark.

"Yep and they were like this when we were in high school," Shark sighed. She looked around and found some sticks. She stopped running picked them up and turned around looking at the girls she sighed and throw the sticks at them which made them stop. "Good you stopped now can we get back to the run?" she asked and was answered by the wicked grins that appeared on her friends faces. "Oh no!" she exclaimed turning around and dashed off with her friends following her.

K-unit watched this with raised eyebrows.

"They are worse then you Eagle," Fox mumbled looking at them. "Are you sure that you don't have some Asian sisters?" Eagle gave him a weird look.

"What the hell do you mean?" Eagle asked. "I am an only child, thankyou very much!" Eagle started running faster and the other picked up the same speed.

"But it was very funny to watch that," Cub laughed. "They are soldiers training to kill people and they have already done missions from what our Sergeant told us and they act like they are normal."

"Well, maybe that's how they deal with killing people, acting like nothing happened acting like they did in high school," Wolf suggested. "People deal with our job differently; maybe the best way for them to deal with it is to act like they do now."

"But seeing Phoenix who is like nearly scarier or is scarier then you Wolf acting like an eighteen year old is just weird," Snake said. Wolf mulled over that, wondering if he should tell them about what his talk with Phoenix. _Later, I think would be better,_ he decided.

"Yeah, that is just weird and scary," Cub agreed. "Now let's hurry up because I really want to see if the cook is as good as they say he is." If only they knew that the chief was not a him but a _she_ and boy will they be surprised at lunch.


	4. An Interesting Lunch

4

An interesting Lunch

**Hey, Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had a mental blank but I got over it and yes this is rather short but I thought I should update something, so enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

The guys walked into the mess hall a couple of minutes after the girls, who were already sitting at a table with their lunch, except two of them. Dragon and Tiger were missing not that the boys thought anything of that.

They picked up some trays and looked at the food. That actually looked like food instead of the mush that they got back at Beacon Brecon.

They got some of the food and Eagle smiled while poking his food just to make sure that it was real.

"Finally some real food!" he cheered.

"Yep and it's about time to, wonder who their cook is," Snake muttered also smiling at his food. The other three members of K-unit all just nodded in agreement.

"Whoever it is we will have thank them for making the food look like it is actually food," Fox said just as another unit, one which they have not met or seen came up to them. They stood their glaring at them.

"Sorry but only people who live here and are part of a unit may seat in here, you got away with it at breakfast but you will not get away with it now," the person who Wolf and the others thought to be the leader snarled. He was about the same height as Eagle but had a much bigger build then Wolf.

"We are part of S-unit," Eagle snarled and for once happy that they were in the best unit but that didn't seem to work for the unit in-front of them just laughed.

"Yeah right, I hardly doubt that Phoenix would take in such pathetic soldiers like _you_," He sneered. Wolf was about to snap when a sharp, dangerous voice filled the mess hall.

The girls watched as K-unit was stopped by L-unit. When they talked to them some of their words reaching the girls ears, making Phoenix glare and nearly snap her fork.

"We are part of S-unit," they heard Eagle snarl then they heard L-unit laugh and then Mountain Lion, the unit leader sneer.

"Yeah right, I hardly doubt Phoenix would take such pathetic soldiers like _you_,"

"Guys we should do something, Wolf looks like he is about to snap," Shark said pointing at the soldier who at the moment looked like his name. He looked like a deadly Wolf about to kill its prey. Phoenix snapped her fork and stood up.

"Mountain Lion," she snarled in a sharp dangerous voice. She stormed over to the two units and stood in-front of K-unit glaring at Mountain Lion. "They _are_ in my unit and they are _not_ pathetic. They are actually better then your unit."

"Doubt that," another member of the unit, Raven, jeered. "They don't look like they would stand a chance against anything." Phoenix turned her glare on him, making it ten times worse.

"Cub was only a second off Cheaters time for de and re-assembling a gun _and_ he was only one point away from beating her," she exclaimed loud enough for the whole mess hall to hear. S-units Sergeant was listening while talking to someone out side. "Now, either you can deal with the fact that they are better then you and that they as good as my unit and that is why they are in it or you can just shut the hell up!" and with that she pushed past L-unit with K-unit following.

She sat down and made room for the guys who smiled at her. Wolf sat down next to her, though he told himself he didn't mean to. Snake and Fox sat on the other side of the table with Shark and Cheater, Eagle and Cub sat on the other side of Phoenix.

"So, did you mean it when you said that we are now part of your unit?" Snake asked looking up from his food. Phoenix swallowed her food and looked up. She eyed each of K-unit before answering.

"Yes, I meant every word of it," she answered taking a drink of her juice. "Why wouldn't I have meant it?"

"Well, you haven't known as for long," Fox pointed out. Phoenix smiled at that and looked at them.

"I have this way of knowing when someone or in your case a group of people are able to do anything put in-front of them and I also have a way of…knowing when people are either doing something do help people or so that they could use it for their own uses," she explained playing with her food. _Damn said too much,_ she scolded herself.

"How can you do that?" Wolf asked turning in his seat to look at Phoenix who shrugged.

"I have no idea how I can do it but I can," she muttered putting some food in her mouth. She looked at Cheater and Shark with a slight worried look on her face. They gave the slightest nod of agreeing. _Great going to get a mouth full later,_ she thought chewing her food.

Cub noticed Phoenix's tension and looked at the girls on the other side and also saw that they were rather interested in their food. He would have to tell the other's about that. He looked back at Phoenix and saw that Wolf was taking quick glances at her. _Hm…wonder what's up with him…and why does he keep looking at Phoenix like that? Unless he thinks something of her…I will have to tell the other about that and then talk to him about that,_ Cub thought.

Still feeling the tension in the air he turned to Phoenix and asked the quickest question that came into his head which also was one that he wanted to know very much.

"So, where is Dragon and Tiger?" Cub asked looking around for the last two member of the rather big unit now. _I still can't believe that Phoenix thinks of us as her own unit seeing as she has only known as for nearly a day and a few hours,_ he thought smiling at Phoenix.

"Well we might as we tell them," Cheater smiled.

"Yeah might as well," Phoenix agreed. Shark smiled and finished her mouth full before answering.

"Well, Dragon is the chef and Tiger well…" she trailed off not really knowing where their blond headed friend was."Has anyone actually seen her?" she asked looking around.

"No," Cheater said they both turned to Phoenix who was staring at the kitchen intently. "Phoen?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys," she said in a voice that made the boys think that something was seriously wrong.

"Why? What's wrong?" Wolf asked looking around for danger. His hand reaching for his hidden gun on his left thigh.

"Well-" Shark was about to explain when a crash from the kitchen made her stop and turn around looking at the kitchen with a slight worry in her eyes.

"Sorry!" Tigers voice was heard. "I'll fix it-"

"Don't touch anything else, you ruined my lunch!" Dragon yelled. "Get back here you little meatball head!" The doors were thrown open as Tiger came rushing out followed by a glaring Tiger.

"That was what you had a bad feeling about?" Snake asked looking at Phoenix as all the other soldiers laughed. Making K-unit think that this happens every a lot of the time.

"Well, Tiger can't really cook and well…whenever she tries she always ruins or breaks something," Pheonix explained. "You know the name meatball head brings back so many memories don't you think Cheater?" Cheater looked at Phoenix and saw the slight glint in her eyes.

"Oh, yes so many memories," Cheater agreed and then they both jumped up out of their seats and started after Dragon and Tiger who were now running around out side.

"Here they go again," Shark muttered. "Don't do anything stupid!" Phoenix paused in mid-stride and turned back to Shark. "Phoenix, don't even think about it!" she quickly got up as Phoenix dashed across to their table and picked Shark up throwing her over her shoulder.

"Shark, you can't possible forget that you also played a roll in our game," she teased. "You were the one that painted my best car pink…which I still haven't gotten you back for."

"Phoenix, please me down!" Shark screamed.

"No, I think you need to make friends with some mud first," Phoenix muttered. "And then maybe the…killing house…"

"Phoenix let me go!" Sharks cries where cut off by the doors swinging shut behind the pair of girls.

"Well, that was different," Eagle muttered. Cub looked after them and smiled thinking about how much his unit could learn from them but mostly Wolf which reminded him he had a rather important question to ask his always angry team mate.

A smirk played at his lips as he turned his head towards said team mate. Wolf looked at Cub for a second before seeing the look in his eyes.

"Cub whatever your thinking don't even try it," he warned the little member next to him. Cub sighed and pouted before he smiled again and opened his mouth.

"Hey Wolf, why did you keep looking at Phoenix today?"


	5. Now the action Starts

5

Now the action starts

sorry for the long update but I had been very busy, I had to pack to move, then move, then clean up the house that I lived in before, then I had to write and this is like the chapter says, when the action starts, okay, nothing happens with the club, I just had to have a reason as to why they left the base.

so, let the chapter begin!!

Phoenix lay in bed with a smile on her lips. Thinking about the day that had just past. Cub teaching her how to shot right, she had even gotten better in the twenty minute lesson but she still couldn't place the look on Wolf's face when Cub placed his hands on her waist to turn them around.

_Flashback_

_ Phoenix eyed the gun in-front of her with a glare. She could hear her friends laughing behind her. She when to turn around to glare at them but Cub placed his hands on her waist to stop her and she caught a glimpse of Wolf's eyes. _

_They held something like anger…and jealously…she shrugged it off and turned back to the target feeling Cub's hands release her waist. She grabbed the gun out of his hands and waited for him to say something. _

_"Right, Phoenix, all you have to do is hold the gun like this," his hands covered hers placing them in the right place. "Bend your left elbow like this." He bent her elbow the slightest, the more he touched her the more the anger in Wolf's eyes shone. "If it helps close one of your eyes and then focus on the target with the eye that is open and squeezes don't pull the trigger." He moved away from Phoenix as she closed her left eye and focused on the target with her right eye, she squeezed the trigger. _

_The bullet flow out of the gun with a bang. It flow towards the target it hit the left edge of the target. Her next bullet hit just above that, the next one hit above the bullseye and more in the middle. _

_She stared the target then at the gun in her hands. The smoke still coming out. She placed the gun on the table turned to see her friends grinning at her and K-unit smiling, even Wolf had slight upturned lips. _

_She ran towards Cub and pulled him into a giant bear hug. _

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you Cub!!!!!" She screamed. "Thank you so much." She let him go just to see Wolf sending daggers at Cub with his eyes but just as quick as she saw it the look was gone replaced by the usually Wolf. _

_End Flashback_

_ I wonder what that look in his eyes were,_ she thought. She turned around to face her friends. Tiger was sleep, Shark was reading something, Cheater was cleaning her guns and Dragon was doing something that look liked yoga.

Shark looked up from her book to see Phoenix with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's up Phoen?" she asked making everyone stop what they were doing. It was very silent in the hut; the only noise was Tiger's snores every now and then.

Phoenix looked at her friends and shrugged her shoulders while swinging her bare legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up she started pacing around.

"I don't know…it's just Wolf had this really weird look in his eyes, whenever Cub touched me," she shrugged. "Not that I care it's just that I am very…" she trailed off trying to find the right word to use.

"Interested?" Dragon put in helpfully. Phoenix nodded her head in agreement, her eyebrow knitting together in thought. She began playing with her hands, the way she did when she was thinking.

"Good to know that not only I saw that look in his eyes," Tiger's tired voice broke through the silence. "Honestly, I thought we taught you how to see many different emotions in people's eyes, other than if they want to harm or kill someone, or if they're raging psychopaths." She sat up and stretched covering her mouth as she yawned. Phoenix eyed her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "What was the look in his eyes?" she leaped onto Tigers bed with energy that reminded her friends when she was on the stage back in their school years.

"I thought you didn't care," Cheater laughed. "Or do like Wolf or something because, seriously, it will be very interesting." Phoenix grabbed Tiger's pillow and sent it flying at Cheater who dogged and laughed harder.

"Oh, shut up," she growled. She turned towards Tiger who was playing with her hair, deep in thought about something that brought a blush to her face. "So, Tiger what was the look in his eyes?" Tiger shook herself out of her dream-land and turned to Phoenix with an amused look in _her_ eyes.

"Well, he was angry at Cub for touching you but he was jealous at the same time," she explained. Phoenix choked on air and fell of the bed with a loud thump. She sat up and stared at her friend with a confused look.

"Why in the name of bloodily hell would he be jealous?" she choked out. Her friends rolled their eyes at their friend who really sucks at all emotions as she use to be really emotionless but they turned her emotional soon after they met her.

"We have a lot more work to do on you, my little friend," Dragon muttered. "He was jealous because he-" she was cut off in her explanation as their sergeant walked in.

"Sorry to just walk in on you girls, but a club was wondering if you could perform there next week on Saturday night," he stated. "And by that I mean you get the whole day off to practice and get ready, now I don't have a problem with that." The girls all exchanged a look and smiled.

"Hell Yeah!" They all exclaimed. "We would love to." The Sergeant shook his head at his hyper unit and nodded.

"Right, I shall inform him that you have accepted," and with that he walked out and left the girls to talk about what they are going to do. For you see they are in a band known as the freedom warriors, they have been in it since highschool.

Phoenix is the lead singer, Dragon and Cheater play the electric guitar and bass guitar, Shark plays the drums and Tiger is the keyboard and piano player. They are loved in Japan.

----

While the girls were talking about what songs they would do and such things the males were in their hut _trying_ (Keyword Being: Trying) to stop Wolf from hurting Cub.

"Get back here you little-how dare you imply-" Wolf snarled not even finishing what he was yelling. All the while Cub was running about jumping over the beds and his other team mates and laughing childishly.

"No, not until you answer my question from lunch," he laughed poking his tongue out at Wolf. "Why did you keep looking at Phoenix?" Wolf's face flushed red again, from anger or embarrassment only he knows but the other people in the room guessed what it was from as they all saw Wolf glancing at their female leader today but none of them actually thought on question him about it.

_Only Cub would be brave enough to ask that question to Wolf's face,_ Fox thought looking at the youngest team mate taunt Wolf. _I feel sorry for Cub when he gets caught, woops, guess I jinxed him._

Wolf had Cub in a rather painfully looking head-lock while grinning like, well, a wolf.

"Hah! Got you now you little brat," he grinned wickedly. "What are you going to do now?" Just as Cub was about to answer the Sergeant walked in and raised an eyebrow.

Looking at the scene in-front of him he was strangely reminded of S-unit. _Maybe the two units have more in common then I or they thought,_ he smiled to himself thinking his plan over in his head one more time.

"Right, sorry to…uh…interrupted but I came to tell you that S-unit will not be here next week on Saturday as they have a rather important meeting to attend, so I am giving you the day to look around Tokyo and might I suggest that you go to a club called _Mighty Stars_," he said and then just turned around and left leaving the unit with confused looks on their faces.

"Right well, that was weird," Snake muttered. "I wonder what the meeting is about." Eagle shrugged not really caring. The last think that the Sergeant said replayed over in his head.

"So are we going to go to this club?" he asked hopefully looking at his friends with big shiny eyes. "Please?"

"I don't see why not-" Fox started but Wolf snapped his eyes towards him.

"No! I repeat, we are not going to a club," he answered. Cub looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why on earth don't you want to go to a club?" he asked, and then a smirked played at his lips as he thought of a plan that would get him to go. "Or do you want to follow Phoenix and S-unit to see what they are doing?"

"And why would I want to follow them?" he asked. He stalked off towards his bunk and plonked down.

"It's settled, we are going to that club!" Eagle exclaimed and just as Wolf was about to snap at him, he put his hand up and shook his head. "Don't even think about yelling at me everyone else thought we should go, and you are the only one who didn't, so that's four against you, sorry Wolf-boy." Eagle couldn't help but use the nick-name that Phoenix used.

"Don't even think about using that nick-name," Wolf snarled. Snake had stayed quiet during this entire conversation and decided it might be fun to tease his friend and team leader.

"Why? Is Phoenix the only one who can use it?" he asked. Wolf groaned and rolled over facing the door and ignoring his team mates.

"Good one Snake," Cub laughed patting the medic on the back. "Never thought you had it in you."

----

_Next Week Saturday_

S-unit woke up in morning bright and early, all excited about the gig they were about to do.

"Man, we haven't done a gig in like forever," Tiger laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Tiger," Cheater agreed stretching her arms. She looked in her locker and found some civilian clothes. She picked out a pair of old sneakers, a red skirt that spot an inch before her knee and a white tank-top, she decided to leave her hair down. "Should I put make-up on?" Phoenix snorted at that.

"No, you all look much more beautiful when you don't put that foul stuff on your face," she laughed. "Oh, and we need to call each other by are names remember, Ray?" Ray looked up from lacing her sneaker up and stuck her tongue out.

"Yes," she growled. "But I much prefer Cheater but hey, we are out I public I suppose." Amy or Shark picked out a pair of skinny legged blue jeans, some thongs and a halter top. Her hair was as short as it always was so she couldn't do much to it.

"I like Amy much better then Shark," she said. "It doesn't make me sound so fearsome." Everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah, you always were the sweetest one right after Serena, the Sergeant really shouldn't have named you Tiger it just doesn't suit you," Dragon laughed.

Serena picked out some jean short shorts, a purple singlet top and some boots. She put her hair into her old style.

"Hey, know we can call you meatball head and it will mean something," Ray laughed making her hair go all fluffy. Serena poked her tongue out and laughed.

"Just like the old days," Amy smiled. She looked towards Dragon and Phoenix who still hadn't even looked in their lockers. "Why aren't you guys getting ready?"

Dragon shrugged, yawning she stood up and put her hair into its high pony tail.

"No-one said anything about weather my name suits me or not," she shrugged putting on a fake sad tone.

"Your suits you so well, you're like a dragon when you strike with your swords!" Serena laughed jumping onto her bed and giving Dragon a peace sign. "You Lita were named well." Lita rolled her eyes and picked up some clothes that Phoenix throw at her. She looked at it and smiled.

"You haven't changed you style of clothing Jazz," she shook her head. Looking down she saw pair of shorts, a tank-top and some roman styled shoes. "Jazz, these aren't your clothes." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"No, they are yours," she sighed. "And I for know that my name suits me and that it is ironic." She stated. "But you are right Lita I haven't changed my style of clothing at all, see." She came out from behind a door wearing a pair of black cargo pants with chains hanging off of them, combat boots, a black stomach-bearing tank-top, biker jacket and black fingerless gloves.

Her friends rolled their eyes at Jazzes choice of clothes. She had even put her hair into her old two plaits on either side of her head.

"Man, this is going to be so much fun, think we will see Jake again?" Ray asked.

"If he heard that we would be performing at the _Mighty Stars_ then he more than likely will be there," Amy laughed opening the door and looking out to see if anyone was there. "Okay, let's go and get out our things and head to the _Mighty Stars_ set up and then have a wonder around Tokyo."

Little did they know that K-unit had just got up and Cub had seen the girls walking toward the garage in their clothes with their musical instrument on their backs. _They look like they are dressed to go to a party,_ he mused. _Not to some meeting and why do they have instruments?_ He turned around to see his team mates staring at Wolf, who was still asleep.

"I would've thought he would be the first one up," Eagle muttered. "Oh, well, guess we have to wake him up." He mocked a sigh of annoyance while grabbing some-ones water bottle.

He walked up to Wolf's bunk and tipped the water all over him. Wolf sprung up in bed, grabbing Eagle by the throat and throwing him against one of the walls, safe to say that Eagle would never do that again.

"Never, ever wake me up like that again, Eagle," he warned wiping his face and glancing at the others. "So, have S-unit woken up yet?" Cub smirked at that and gave Wolf a side-way glance.

"Why? Wanna know if you're beloved Phoenix has woken up yet?" Cub asked slyly. Wolf glared hard at the little Cub who smirked evilly, while Wolf tried to lunge at Cub Fox took to looking out the window towards the road.

He saw a sleek black and red Five-sixty, black Spyder Ferrari. He let out a low whistle. Everyone turned to him, Wolf forgot about trying to kill Cub.

"What?" Snake asked looking out the window in time to see the car disappear. "Wow." He also whistled.

"What?" Eagle asked. "Would someone mind telling us why you two are whistling and looking out the window?" Fox and Snake shared a glance.

"Okay, there was this awesome Five-sixty, black Spyder Ferrari and it was black and red!" Fox exclaimed. "We have to go into town and find it again so you boys can see it!"

Cub's eyes lit up and he clicked his fingers.

"Oh, that's right, I saw S-unit walking towards the garage and they didn't look like they were going to a meeting, more like a party," he stated. "So let's go to that _Mighty Stars_ club tonight and who knows maybe we might see S-unit."

"You decided to tell us this know because?" Wolf asked glaring harder at the youngest member.

"Well, you _were_ trying to kill me so I couldn't really tell everyone then could I?" he asked innocently tilting his head to the side.

"Who, cares! Let's go and find that car!" Eagle exclaimed. "And besides I have never been to Japan."

"Well, let's just say that it is very entertaining so far," Snake muttered. "And it's bound to get more entertaining."

Jazz parked her car in-front of the _Mighty Stars_, the girls all got out and smiled when the manger walked out and greeted them kindly.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet the famous _Freedom Warriors_!" he cheered. "My place is bound to get some money tonight, and it's is all going to charity."

"It is our pleasure to entertain your guest tonight sir," Amy stated bowing low, the others following suit.

"Now, let me show you where you set up, and I am thinking that maybe you might like to look around Tokyo?" he asked. "And please call me Seth."

"Well, sir-Seth it would be good to look around Tokyo again as we haven't seen it for a while, so if you don't mind after we set up if we could walk around," Ray agreed. "So please led the way to the stage."

Seth led the girls into the club and to the stage. He pointed to where they could plug in their guitars and keyboard.

"I shall leave you to work," Seth said and towards his office to do something.

"Right, let's get started," Serena yelled pumping her fist into the air.

Lita and Ray plugged their electric guitars into the amplifier and started to tune it to Serena's Keyboard.

"Okay, they sound right," Lita stated and placed her guitar down. "Wonder what the guys are doing now..." she wondered and looked at Jazz from the corner of her eyes. "I wonder what Wolf is doing...Hey Jazz, don't you what to know?" Jazz turned her glare towards her friend.

"No way!" she yelled glaring hard at Lita. Amy started to set up her drum set, making sure that it was okay. "So are we all set?"

"Yep, o' fearless leader!" Ray mocked saluted. "Shall we go and look around Tokyo for terrorist?"

"Ray, we are off duty, but if we were to see some of them then yes, we could do something about it," Jazz shrugged. "What do you think Amy, great leader of planning?"

"Well, yes, if we saw Terrorist then yes we would do something but let's just go and have some fun!" Amy cheered.

"Would never have thought that you would be the one to say that, Ames," Serena laughed ruffling her hair.

"Oh. Shut up," Amy mocked snarled glaring half-heartily at her friend.

The girls walked out of the _Might Stars _and stopped in their tracks in the door way. 'Cause in front of them was K-unit.

"What do we do?" Serena whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know, how about we go out the back," Ray suggested. Getting nods in agreement the girls walked back into the club and out the back door. When they made sure that K-unit wasn't anyway in sight or hearing range they cracked up laughing.

"Wait what are we laughing about?" Jazz asked. "And why don't we want them to see us?" All the questions didn't get answered as they laughed again.

"Well...I actually don't know why we don't want them to see us..."Lita answered the question. Jazz stopped in her tracks, eyes side as sources. "What's wrong, Jazz?"

"They were looking at my car...if they get one single little dint of scratch in my car I will kill them tomorrow with a work-out from hell!" she exclaimed. The others shook their heads at their leaders love over her cars.

"You really have some problems Jazz," Amy sighed playfully hitting her friend in the side.

"Well, remember what she did to Jack when he completely destroyed the motorbike that she made him?" Serena asked looking at her friends. "She turned into an insane person...not that she wasn't already insane." Jazz raised an eyebrow and looked at Serena with a tilt to her head making herself look innocent.

"And we all know who turned us all insane, don't we?" she asked elbowing Serena in the ribs. "I was completely sane before I starting hanging out with you Serena as I am saw all of us were."

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed. "_You_ were the one who came to us falling from something and through my school's glass roof, which by the way took forever to rebuild!"

"It would never had been rebuilt if I hadn't given the school money _to_ build it again," Jazz argued, she really had not meant to crash the school social. "I didn't fall, I jumped." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you jumped and landed ungracefully on the school's headmaster not to mention you ruined the social plus after that you had acted drunk, which I think you were," Lita added having being there. "I was there and it wouldn't have had to been rebuilt." Jazz thought about that for awhile.

"Well, if I hadn't falling through that window you all wouldn't have met me and then you wouldn't be in the Asian Special Forces, you wouldn't be in a band that is very much famous _and_ you all wouldn't know how to do-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the emotionless jerk," a voice behind them. The girls spun around and smiled happily, well, Jazz's was more cheeky with an evil glint in her eye.

"Stick-boy!" she greeted and raced forward throwing her arms around his neck. "If it isn't good to see you again."

"Hey, I am not a stick any more, thank you very much," he said pushing her away and crossing his arms over his filled out chest. Jazz let out a low whistle.

"Damn, you saw someone didn't eat you or something?" she asked eyeing him up and down. "Because...this can't be the stick-boy I hanged around with at highschool."

"It's me and I just started to do weights, so I could keep up with you guys," he stated pointed to the others. 'And how is the greatest unit doing?"

"Great, we just have to look after some pommies for the time being and our little Jazz has fallen for one of them," Ray replied.

"Wait, our Jazz, this thing in-front of me who would kick a guy in the balls if he asked her out has fallen in love?" he asked putting his hand on Jazz's head who was a great lot smaller then he was.

"Yep Jack that's right...so are you still a cheerleader?" Amy asked. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm a footballer," he answered making Jazz laugh.

"Bet I could still beat you," she laughed.

"Is that a bet?" he asked taking a football from his bag. "Cause, I am willing to bet that you can't."

"You are so on, let's go to the park near our old school...K-unit will hopefully be to interesting in my car to go there," Jazz answered taking the ball from Jack but unluckily K-unit had seen the whole thing from when Jack had came and let's say that Wolf's hand inched towards the gun he keeps on his person all time.

"Well, Wolf seems a bit jealous," Eagle laughed elbowing his unit leader in the ribs.

"And someone will be a dead Eagle if he doesn't shut up," Wolf snarled.

Cub watched this from the corner of his eyes; he swore that he saw someone out of the corner of his eyes. He put up his hand to silence the unit. Having been with Cub for awhile that they trusted him and were quiet straight away.

"What is it?" Fox asked looking around.

"I thought I saw something," Cub answered looking around then he felt a gun pressed to his temple. "I know I saw something know."

"Shut up and stand up," a voice demanded. K-unit stood up slowly. Cub hated being at gun point so he quickly turned around, grabbing the arm holding the gun. He brought it down on his knee.

He heard the crack of the bone breaking; he quickly brought hit leg up in a side-kick to the person's throat effectively knocking him out.

K-unit quickly jumped into action after that. Wolf finally got the pleasure of bringing his gun out and shooting someone. He brought down about three of the ten or so people before a shot made him drop his gun.

"Wolf!" Snake called. He really hated fighting it wasn't his strong point but he did the best he could. He brought two people before he got knocked out.

"Alright stop!" the leader called. "I suggest that you stop or you leader dies." Everyone stopped and looked to see the leader who was wearing a mask holding a gun to Wolf's head.

"Who are you?" Wolf growled out ever the point. "What do you want?"

"Who we are means nothing what we want is to simple get some information out you about someone," he answered. "Tie them up."

Ray heard the shot before they reached the end of the third block away from the fight.

"Guys, I heard a gunshot!" she called pulling out her gun. "Jack, I'm sorry but we need to go." The others looked at each other before running off after Ray.

"Right next time we have some time off you are so on!" Jazz called over her shoulder she turned back around before she could see the smirk playing at the corner of Jacks lips.

The girls reached the place where the fighting had taken place in time to see a jeep diving away quickly.

"Great, now we don't know what happened or who it was," Lita growled. Jazz saw something on the ground. She bent down and saw a gun knew it right away.

"I think I know who was taken," she sighed straightening up. "It's Wolf's gun, the one he is always carrying around." She threw to Ray who nodded.

"Yep, it's his, I saw him using it all the time at the shooting range all last week," she answered. "But there was never fire along the top." She muttered. Jazz's eyes widened and she grabbed the gun back.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "I know who is was, have to get back to the base, grab our gear and go!"

Having grabbed their gear and told their Sergeant where they were going they jumped into one of the jeeps, Phoenix at the wheel a look of pure hatred flaming in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Cheater asked while checking over her guns.

"Some where I haven't been in a while...to grab some things I need," she growled out speeding through the forest outside Tokyo at a very fast pace to save K-unit before something happened to them.


	6. Questions Without Answers

6

Questions without answers

**Okay, Everyone listen up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a little challenge for you all: In every chapter I have left little hints about Phoenix, but in this one the hints are bigger, the challenge is for you to read the hints go back to the other chapters if you need to but if you think you know what it is that I am hinting at please message me, don't I repeat DO NOT review me your answer, please I want to see what everyone else thinks. **

**Anyway Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Cub was awoken by a grunt next to him. Sitting up he looked to his left and saw Wolf, he was asleep but was clutching his right hand with the bullet hole in it close to his chest. Sweat was forming on his forehead, pain was written all across his face.

Cub's intense browns eyes glazed over, anger blazing in his eyes. Sure he hadn't gotten on well with Wolf in the past but over time they became like brothers, the unit had became like a family and anyone who hurts his family is in for a hell of a fight.

He saw Snake stir and sit up.

"Snake," he called softly over to the medic of the unit. "I think Wolf's in a bit of pain from the bullet." He explained. Snake nodded and made his was over, stepping over Fox and Eagle.

"Let me have a look," he muttered to himself. Gentle lifting up Wolf's hand he sighed. "It's getting infected and if we don't do anything soon it might get really-" Just then the sound of a key in a lock woke up the last three members of K-unit.

Wolf was up in a flash, he didn't seem to like have a bullet hole in his shooting hand much. Cub was the second quickest with the last three coming up at the same time, the plan already in all their minds. They had gone over it many times in their free time back in Wales.

Cub was hidden in the back; his was the surprise attack, as he was small and didn't look like his could do much damaging. Then hiding Cub was Wolf, he was going to prolong Cub having to fight. Eagle and Snake where next, backing up Fox, who was to get in a quick hit then dash out of the cell.

The plan was to have the guards and everyone else busy with fighting the rest of them while Fox got out and contacted the base, this time his first call would go to S-unit.

The door opened and Fox struck out with a quick left jab, getting the first of the guards in the nose, nocking him out which worked brilliantly as there would be less for the other to fight.

Fox quickly dashed out of the cell and down the hallway out side before anyone could react. Snake and Eagle acted quickly jumping at the two guards who realised what was going on, they effectively stopped them going after Fox but the guards at the back did go after him. There were two.

"Cub!" Wolf shouted.

"On it!" Cub was already sliding past Snake, Eagle and the last two guards. Letting a small smirk play on his lips his lashed out with the guard at the back who was reaching for a gun with a knife hand to the neck, nocking him out leaving one less for the others.

Cub ran down the hall after the two guards. He was catching up to them when one of them stopped and motioned for his partner to continue after Fox.

Cub sighed; the plan suddenly seemed very stupid! Why did they think it would work? But non the less they would put up a very good fight. If they were going down then they weren't going down without a fight.

Cub continued running full force at the guard who looked rather confused but he quickly shook it off as he was lot stronger then the boy running at him. What he didn't except the kid to do was to jump in the air and land a very powerful wheel-kick to his hand. It made him stumble but it didn't nock him out as Cub had hoped. Still it had him a bit dazed.

Cub continued on with the attack. He lashed out with a couple of deadly jabs and hooks, some of them hit their mark but the guard was already back on it. He blocked most of Cub's hits; the few that hit their marks had some of their power lost.

Cub lashed out with a front-snap kick but the guard grabbed it and pushed him back, making him stumble backwards. Now the guard was on the attack. The guard came at him with one of the most powerful kicks in material arts: a back kick.

The back-kick hit Cub right in the ribs, forcing the air out of his lungs and breaking a few ribs as well. Cub breathed in sharply, wincing in pain. The guard smirked knowing that he had made his opponent weaker.

"This is why kids shouldn't fight people like me, they get hurt, you stupid little child," the guard laughed. "You're weak and pathetic, just like the lot back there." Cub's glare intensified greatly.

"I'm not a child and I'm not pathetic and neither are my friends, you fucking twit!" he snarled. That was a mistake the guard made: pissing off Cub. He threw a fake punch to the left and came at him with a very powerful side kick to his chin. This finally nocked him out. "Never judge a book by its cover." He muttered before painfully running in the direction of the other guard.

Back at the cell Wolf's hand was hurting even more as he hit a lot of people with it. Snake and Eagle were teaming up together with their opponent. Snake blocked Eagle from their view just before he lashed out with a round-house at one then a hock-kick at the other. Snake then finished them off with a quick knuckle strike to their temples.

"Wolf?"

"Go after Cub and Fox," Wolf's reply came out just as his opponent hit him in the stomach with a knee. He felt the wind rush out of him, gritting his teeth his refused to fall into the darkness that played at the corner of his vision. "Time for you to go bye-bye." He stayed bent over and jammed his shoulder into the guard's stomach making his breath rush out.

Smirking he stood up, brining his knee with him, making contacting with the guards nose, hearing the bone break but what he didn't expect was for the guard not to show any signs of feeling the pain, instead he stood up, bringing a gun and fired.

The bullet hit Wolf in the shoulder, he knew that he would feel the pain later but right now he was more working on nocking this guard out and that was as easy as it was saying it. He swung his fist at the nose again, breaking it even more and nocking him out.

"Finally," he muttered running out of the cell he was about halfway to the guard that Cub had nocked out when he heard clapping. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing the person who had held the gun to his head on a little ledge above the hallway.

"That was just amazing," he laughed. "All of your fighting was brilliant and amazing but I warn all of you against trying to escape because the people you just all nocked out well…they were my trainees…my real guards were trained by me therefore they would nock you out before you know what happened." He looked over his shoulder, as if someone was telling him something. "Oh, okay, well, Wolf, you seem to be the only one still, well, not tied up ready for the questions so…" with a clap of his hands the shadows around the hallway move into the light.

Wolf looked around and realised that he wouldn't be able to beat these guys by himself so he went quietly but they still nocked him out for some reasons.

"Well, master Fenikkusu you would be proud," the guy muttered mockingly. "I haven't killed anyone…yet…now just show up and everyone will get out alive but you." He laughed. The light showed his dark blue, nearly black eyes and the short blond hair.

----

Phoenix grabbed her things and jammed them under the drivers sit. She pushed the jeep into gear and sped off.

"I am so glad I decided to upgrade these things so they had a fast motor," she muttered pushing the jeep to its highest gear and pushing the motor to its limits.

"Wow, Phoenix, you don't need to go so fast!" Tiger exclaimed from the back as Phoenix just missed a tree by about a metre. "We do want to live!"

"I thought you got over my driving in highschool," Phoenix threw back, keeping her eyes on the trees around her looking for something.

"Do you even know where they are?" Dragon asked looking around but saw nothing but trees. Phoenix looked around again before stopping the jeep.

"Yes, I know where they are and we are going to walk the rest of the way so they don't know we are coming," Phoenix answered in a voice that told the girls she was once again going full leader mode and they knew better then to argue with their leader when she was in one of these modes.

Following behind Phoenix as the light slowly faded, they all hoped they would get to K-unit before it was too late. They trusted Phoenix more then any other person and knew that she was leading them into something that could be dangerous and lead to something else dangerous if she had gotten the things they thought she got.

----

Wolf woke up to hear Eagle grunting in pain. Opening his eyes he saw the rest of his unit chained to chairs and all of them had cuts and black eyes forming. Looking around he saw that Eagle was hanging by some chains that were coming from the roof.

His arms were chained so it left a lot of room for their captive to get to. When he saw all the red marks, cuts and burns all on Eagle's bare torso he knew that they were going to get tortured but he didn't know what for.

"Let's try this again," the leader growled. "Where is Master Fenikkusu?" he moved so he could see Eagle's clouded eyes. Eagle spat out some blood before gasping out an answer.

"I have already told you I don't know what that means, I can't speak Japanese," he coughed. "I don't even know who you are!" The leader sighed and brought out a red-hot stick, he swung it around before pressing it against one of Eagle's cuts. Eagle's scream rang out causing Wolf to flinch.

"Can't you tell that he is telling the truth you half-wit?!" Cub yelled out who was nearly as bad as Eagle. His face was covered with forming bruises and from what Wolf could see there was also dried blood on his torso.

"You don't talk to Master Dragon like that!" one of the well trained guards growled.

"It's quite alright," Master Dragon calmed down his guard with a glint in his eyes. "Well, yes I was taught by my Master how to tell if someone was lying and this fella isn't lying but I still like to have some fun." Wolf could hear a slight American accent when Master Dragon talked, he had been hiding it well but it escaped when he said that.

"You are sick, twisted and a stupid Yankee!!!!" Wolf snarled, eyes flaming with hatred.

"Okay, maybe I should try the leader, see if anyone would like to tell me the answer to my very simple question," Master Dragon nodded at two guards to move Eagle and Wolf just as an alarm went off. "Now what?!"

Eight gun shots went off in the room, the chains holding Wolf, Snake, Fox and Cub where broken. A dagger flew through the air and hit one of the guards. The last three in the room and Master Dragon looked around for the source of the dagger and guns.

A figure appeared behind Master Dragon, the figure reached up and broke Eagle's chains rather quietly. It held most of his weight on it's self. It then disappeared back into the shadows.

Another four figures jumped from the roof and landed around K-unit, in a protective circle. It turned out to be S-unit minus Phoenix who must have been the figure who had Eagle.

"Well, looks like we have some people who understand Japanese now," Master Dragon laughed. "How about you tell me where Master Fenikkusu is and I might let you all go."

Dragon raised an eyebrow and laughed. Cheater past a gun to Cub after making sure that he could hold one first. Cub stood up next to Cheater, he some how knew that there would be a lot more guards around the place.

Dragon past Fox and Snake a gun as well who nodded in thanks. Dragon turned to Wolf with a worry look in her eyes. She scanned over his two bullet wounds carefully, before turned back around.

Shark then left the circle and checked on Wolf's bullet wounds.

"We have to get you and Eagle out of here soon," she muttered. She ripped a bit of her shirt off then ripped the long strip in half, she wrapped one of them around the bullet wound in his shoulder and then other one around his hand. "That should help for now." She stood back up and looked for Phoenix.

Phoenix was waiting in the shadows with Eagle's weight against her. His breathing slowed down, she looked warily at his chest to see the wounds caused. Scanning them over once, she let out a frustrated growl.

She placed Eagle gentle on the ground with her jacket under his head. She stood up and come out of the shadows again, a murderous look on her face. Her eyes looked like they were flames.

"I suggest you don't even brother trying to hurt any more of my friends," she snarled out glaring at the leader.

"Ah, now the leader shows herself, so you must be Phoenix," he said without turning around. "Well, since I know your name let me tell you mine…I'm known as Master Dragon." An emotion flashed in her eyes, like a haunted look and her eyes also narrowed down a lot more, it was look that no-one in that room had ever seen and it was scary.

"Whatever. Most of your guards are dead so you might as well give up," she muttered walking around so she was filling in the gap of the circle.

"No, I think I will have some fun first," He nodded and some more guards appeared out of the shadows, another three guards to be right.

"Cheater, Shark get these guys out of here, and don't forget Eagle," Phoenix commanded.

"Phoen-" Shark started.

"Don't argue, they all need medical attention," she snarled. "Just go or you will be running around the track for hours on end!" Shark and Cheater shared a look but nodded to the others to leave. The gap created by Cheater and Shark leaving was to make sure no-one attacked anyone plus the fact that Phoenix, Dragon and Tiger's eyes were trained on the guards.

K-unit had never seen Tiger or Dragon with a glare that bad not even with P-unit did they have such fearsome glared in place.

Dragon had two guns; she had deicide that her swords could be left behind. Tiger had her gun pointed at another one of them and she had her arm trained on the other one. Phoenix was facing the last guard.

Snake and Fox got Eagle and when Phoenix was happy that they were safe she gave one slow nod of her head. Dragon and Tiger fired, a throwing star embed itself in Tiger's other opponents chest. Dragon's two opponents both fell down with bullet holes in their chest.

"Dragon, Tiger go after the others make sure they get out a live and if I'm not there in ten minutes leave with out me…Don't even think about arguing just go!" Phoenix demanded as she dashed forward, dodging something thrown by her opponent. She jumped up and landed a flying side-kick on her opponent's nose nocking him backwards. She quickly grabbed her opponent's neck and snapped it.

She turned to see Dragon and Tiger giving her death glares which she knew the meaning of very well before disappearing around the corner.

"So, you think you can beat me all on you own," Master Dragon laughed, delighted. "Well, think again you might be a master at hand-to-hand combat but I have been taught by the master of the Ninja order herself, Master Fenikkusu."

Phoenix turned around slowly so that Master Dragon could see her. She had made sure that she was facing away from Master Dragon all the time while the others were in the room but now she turned so he could see her face.

Master Dragon's eyes first widened then narrowed down in anger.

"How- It's not possible-you can't-" he was stopped by Phoenix rushing at him but as quickly as she was rushing at him she had disappeared into the shadows.

"I will not fight you today as half my unit needs to get medical attention but one day you will regret _ever_ hurting _my_ unit!" Phoenix's voice snarled in the distance. Master Dragon laughed once before turning around and walking in the other direction of Phoenix, a gleam shinning in his brown nearly black eyes.

"And one day _you_ will die…"


	7. Phoenix's Break Down

7

Phoenix's break down

**Okay everyone this is the quickest I have ever updated!!!!!! Yay, *does little dance* Anyway I just couldn't help but write this chapter, I was in a really fluffy, sweet mode today, which is really weird, anyway, This chapter....is well, it has some more clues in it and Just a little hint, think out side the box**.

**Now, one with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Phoenix sat next to the bed of Wolf, looking worriedly at his pale face. An oxygen mask covered his face. She looked up and glanced at Eagle, even more worriedly, a look of fury flashed through her eyes.

The other members of K-unit had all been checked out the night before; Wolf and Eagle have been in the hospital for three days and two nights and Phoenix hadn't left once.

She was the leader of the big unit so she felt responsible for this. _No, _she told herself. _This is my fault…all because-_ her thought were cut of from her friends walking in. She had forbidden K-unit to leave the compound as had the Sergeant.

"How are they?" Shark asked standing next to her friend. Her medic eyes first scanned over Wolf then Eagle.

"Eagle's breathing is getting and Wolf's face is less pale, plus he actually sat up this morning and glared at me before thanking me…" she explained. "But about from that nothing else has changed…"

"Don't worry that means that they will both be fine, it will just take Eagle a little longer," Shark reassured her worried team leader.

"So, can you came back and help us train? We have this place on watch around the clock," Cheater asked. Phoenix shook her head; she looked at the machine showing Eagle's heart beat with a glare.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm staying here," she stated. "I'm not leaving until they both are okay." Her friends shared a look over her head.

"Phoenix, you need to stop thinking this is your fault, because it is not," Tiger said firmly. "So please stopped blaming yourself, you need to do something that evolves physical activity." Phoenix looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry there is a gym in here for the people who are getting better so they get their fitness up again…I am doing two hours of that every morning," she explained. "I'm keeping myself fit."

"Okay, just cal us when you want to came back," Dragon said. "And Tiger's right, you shouldn't blame yourself." And with that Phoenix was left alone to think of all the 'what ifs'

----

Two days after S-unit's visit Wolf was able to get out of bed. Eagle was getting better to. He could breathe without the machine and he was able to make jokes about Phoenix always staying near Wolf.

"So, do you want to try some weights?" she asked Wolf one day when Eagle was asleep. Wolf looked up from what he was reading to see Phoenix looking at him with an emotion he had never seen in her eyes. "The Doctor said that your shoulder wound was healing fine and same with your hand wound…so he said that you could try some activity when you are ready."

"Okay…just let me get out of this," he indicated the hospital clothes he was wearing. Phoenix nodded; she got up and went through the door. She smiled at the look of determination she had seen in Wolf's eyes.

She then realised that her friends were right, she couldn't go blaming herself…all the time. They were getting better, it could have been a lot worse if she didn't know where to go and luckily no-one had asked her how she knew it.

She was lost in her musing when Wolf walked out and saw a very peaceful look on Phoenix's face. Her eyes shined the tinniest bit and her lips were in a very pretty smile. Wolf looked at this knew Phoenix with a fondness. Something stirred in Wolf's stomach, something he didn't know or did he want to know what it was.

"I'm ready, led the way o' fearless leader," he smirked. Phoenix looked towards him and he saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Right, let's get going," she smiled leading Wolf down the hall and to the elevator which had stairs near it. She usually takes the stairs but looked at Wolf.

"Which do you want to take?" she asked indicating the stairs and the elevator.

"The stairs, I have a hand and shoulder wound not a leg wound," Wolf growled showing Phoenix his glare.

"Well, looks like we have the old Wolf," she muttered. "Yay!" she cheered mockingly. Wolf smirked and ruffled her hair.

"I know you missed me," he said. "But that's know reason to get all soft on me." They were halfway down the stairs when he said that making Phoenix stopped mid-step which wasn't the smartest thing to do on the stairs.

She would of fell if Wolf hadn't quickly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against him, he was leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall anywhere.

Phoenix could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She willed it to go away but luck wasn't on her side. When Wolf let her go and she stood up by herself she had her face hidden from Wolf with her hair, which was down.

Wolf smirked at seeing Phoenix hide her face with her hair. He wished she would move her hair so he could see her face…Wait! Where the hell had that come from?! Shaking the thought out of his head he thought of something smart to say.

"Maybe you should have your head checked out, I don't remember you be so clumsy," he laughed. "You sure your not related to Eagle?" Phoenix glared at the stairs as she continued down the stairs.

"You think I've gone soft, hey?" she asked there was something in her voice that Wolf couldn't figure out what it was. "I shall so you, Wolf-boy." She turned to him and smirked.

"You are so on!" he shouted. "_I_ will show you what tough is!" Wolf smiled at Phoenix lop-sided. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Do go to hard, I know what it is like to have a shoulder wound, this is just advice, it may feel healed but just be careful, you don't want to hurt it again," she warned. Wolf nodded his head. _Yep, you would know what shoulder wounds are,_ Wolf thought looking at Phoenix's back were the scars cross-over. He remembered what Snake had said about her rubbing it when she threw him into the lake.

"Um…Phoenix…do the scars on your back hurt some times?" he asked catching up with her. A look flashed through her eyes before she shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe," she answered. Wolf raised an eyebrow. He stopped her before she could enter the gym and pulled her in a side corridor.

"How can you not know if it hurts?" he asked grabbing her chin and making her look him in the eyes. The same thing that flashed in her eyes before flashed again.

"I don't know," she snarled. "Now. Let. Me. Go." She breathed out each word by itself. Wolf didn't waver and stared at her intently.

"How did you get all of those scars?" he asked pushing her against the wall. "Phoenix, Snake said that he had never seen scars like yours." He saw something in Phoenix's eyes that made them shine. He realised that they were tears.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" she asked, tears coming slowly out of her eyes. "Well, I shall enlighten you!" she snarled bringing her hand up and wiping tears away. "I was tortured, tortured for longer then Eagle was and worse then Eagle, they got a whip and continued to whip my back even after my skin ripped from my back, then when they thought that it was enough they went to my other side and whipped it along the same path, making sure that they crossed over." Her tears were flowing down her faces quicker.

Wolf had never seen Phoenix look so…so…vulnerable. She was actually acting like a female. Wolf suddenly felt bad for making her relive that time in her life.

"Phoenix I-"

"No, I am not done yet," she cut him off. "Then they left me for a while they waited for the wounds to heal the tinniest bit, then they started again, they did that five times, that's how the scars are to bad…" she explained, looking away. "Then the one of my thigh well it was like the same thing but worse they made the whip hot, really hot."

"Why did they do it?" Wolf asked in a small voice, looking at Phoenix debating if he should hug her or something.

"It happened just before year 12," she answered. "I wasn't even thought about for the Special Forces." Wolf's eyes widened then narrowed down in anger.

"Why?" he asked Phoenix slid down to the ground, her head in her hands. Wolf sat down next to her; he bit his lip before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her onto his lap, holding her head against his chest.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back with the hand that was around her shoulder the other one was around her waist, holding her in place.

"Its okay, Phoenix…I'm sorry about making you tell me that," he muttered to her.

"You want to know why they did it?" she asked her voice muffled by his chest.

"Only if you wanna tell me," he answered. He felt her nod.

"The Sergeant is my father," she answered. "They were showing him what they could do." Wolf looked down at her in surprise.

"Are you being serious?" he asked. "The Sergeant is your father?" Phoenix laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I didn't find out until I was in year 11 but that's how he knew I could stand it in Special Forces," she answered. She looked up and met Wolf's eyes; a few tears still fell from her eyes. Wolf smiled gentle at her and let go of her shoulders but still kept his arm around her waist, and surprisingly Phoenix didn't get up, she just stay there.

"I should get up now," she muttered out quietly.

"Yeah," Wolf let go of her waist and helped her up. She turned around and held her hand out which Wolf grabbed, Phoenix pulled him up.

"And yes, the scars do hurt sometimes," she finally answered his question from before with slight cough. She reached up about to wipe her tears away when Wolf's hand wiped them away.

At Wolf's touch heat rushed to her face again and this time she couldn't hid it from Wolf. Wolf smirked slightly at Phoenix's red face. He stared into her pale blue eyes with a softness she had never seen before.

He bent down slowly, Phoenix's eyes widened but she stayed still waiting to see what would happen. Their lips where an inch apart when a cough startled them, they sprung apart and looked to see a guard standing their.

"Sorry to uh…interrupt anything but you aren't meant to be here," he said pointing at a sign that said 'No-one past this point'.

"Sorry we didn't see that," Phoenix said charmingly. "We will be going." She grabbed Wolf's hand and walked past the guard and into the gym. She dropped his hand and laughed, she bent over in laughter.

"What is so funny?" Wolf asked looking at her weirdly. Phoenix stood up straight and controlled her laughter.

"It reminded me of the time Tiger, Dragon, Cheater, Shark and I had snuck into the room where they play the moving from in the cinema, this was when we were in highschool by the way," she explained. "We each had some popcorn, we stood at the small windows looking over the people watching some lame movie and throw the popcorn at the people, they didn't know what was happening, and when we ran out of popcorn, Shark changed the langue on the movie to some weird langue and then we changed the movie all together, and when we put the movie back we re-winded it to the start." Wolf actually laughed at that.

"And let me guess a guard came and told you that we aren't meant to be there?" he asked and Phoenix nodded.

"Yep, but I used my charm and said that we were sorry but before we were out the door Tiger threw her popcorn box at the guard and then we…kinda ran away and the guards chased us until we out ran him…it fucking brilliant!"

"And how old were you?" he asked amused by this story and guessed they were propyl in year 8 or something. Phoenix coughed and scratched her head. "Phoenix, how old _were_ you guys?" he asked again.

"We were in year 12," she answered. Wolf gaped at her and then laughed even more.

"And whose idea was it?" he asked.

"Well, I thought of it but Shark came up with every little detail," she answered. Wolf rolled his eyes and pushed Phoenix towards the weights.

"Come, on let's start physical activity," he muttered looking at the female leader beside him. _That stupid guard…wait, I nearly kissed her! Did I want to do that? _He couldn't answer his own question for once and made his mind go blank…well, as blank as he could with the girl next to him.


	8. One Secert Revealed it isn't good

8

One Secret revealed…it isn't good

**Okay everyone here is chapter 8 and it does have a rather good hint as to what Phoenix is, also I want you to think about other things that happened before this chapter...like in Questions without Answer...like when S-unit arrived to rescue K-unit and at what was said before they arrived. **

**Please Enjoy!  
**

Phoenix looked at the sleeping Wolf beside her in the car; Eagle was in the back snoring away. It had been about a week after Wolf and Phoenix had gotten caught by the guard. Eagle had wanted to know why Wolf got a slight blush whenever he looked at Phoenix but neither of them would answer.

They were finally going back to the Special Forces Base, outside Tokyo. The trip doesn't take very long but because Eagle's wounds are just a few days healed she was going slower them usual so she didn't hurt him.

She felt a thud in her head; she reached a hand up and rubbed her forehead. _This isn't good,_ she thought. She was musing over wether to pull over or not when the Base came into her sight.

She let out a breath of relief and waited for the gates to open. Driving through she gentle woke Wolf up, who looked around and yawned.

"Wake Eagle up," she commanded. Wolf looked at her with a glare in place.

"Why me?" he growled. _Looks, like we're back to normal,_ Phoenix thought rolling her eyes at Wolf's resentment to take orders from a female.

"Because he is hard to wake up, I have had to do this morning now it's your turn," she answered. "And besides, I'm your unit leader and I'm pulling rank." She stated smugly and step out of the car leaving Wolf in there with Eagle.

"Stupid female," he growled out but his eyes soften when she was out of sight of the car. Turning to his team mate he's glare came back into place, usually he would have hit Eagle awake but because of his wounds he didn't want to risk it. "Eagle get up you lazing arse!"

"I'm awake," Eagle yawned. "And why did your eyes soften when you looked at Phoenix?" he asked while sitting up. "I woke up when we pulled into the compound." He said in answer to the look Wolf was giving him.

Wolf glared harder at him and just got out of the car. Eagle smirked slightly; he would get Cub onto his case and possible the girls onto Phoenix's case about what happened when both Wolf and Phoenix disappeared that day in the hospital.

"You can't hide from forever Wolf and you can't hide from Cub at _all_!" he called out to his team mate laughing a little. "We will get the answers out of you Wolf…and Phoenix." He muttered walking away to find the rest of his team mates.

As he walked around the compound many of the other units all looked at him and bowed slightly. He didn't know why but he guessed it had something to do with…with…that day.

Eagle would never tell anyone but he couldn't help not dream about that night…day whenever it happened.

"Eagle!" Eagle heard Shark calling after him. Turning around he saw the medic of S-unit running after him. She stopped and held out something, it looked like pills.

"What are these?" he asked looking them over.

"They're to help you sleep, trust me it helps Phoenix," Shark slapped a hand over her mouth and looked away. Eagle looked at her intently.

"What's wrong with Phoenix?" he asked. Shark sighed and looked at the male SAS solider and bit her lip.

"You will have to ask her yourself…but be warned she might snap as she doesn't like to talk about it much," she answered. "And you are to rest for a few more days and take it easy when _I_ allow you to go back to training and when Snake allows it as well." She added as she walked away.

_Man, S-unit is just full of secrets…mostly Phoenix,_ that thought made him remember his little mission.

"Shark, wait!" he called. "Phoenix and Wolf disappeared one day at the hospital…they went to the gym but I think something else happened as when they came back whenever Wolf looked at Phoenix he would blush and Phoenix's kept on glancing at him whenever Wolf wasn't looking…think you and the other girls could get it out of Phoen?"

Shark smirked at nodded her head, already planing ways to get the answer out of her stubborn friend.

"Yep, just leave it to us!" she cheered, she smiled as this was going to turn out like the old days whenever Phoenix disappeared for a length of time and when she came back she would be covered in cuts, new scars, bruise and she would be a lot jumpier then usually. _If only we could tell K-unit who she is, everything would be okay then,_ Shark thought. _Aw, well, time to plan something…I think our little Phoenix might just be turning into a human…and about time I just hope Master Dragon doesn't ruin it._ Shark trailed away from that line of thought and walked around the compound to the forest near the combat house.

Phoenix sat down on her bed and looked at the pills in her hand. Sighing she shook a few into her hand, placing them in her mouth she sallowed them with some water.

Instantly she felt the throb in her head die down. She also felt less angered and less likely to snap at someone…actually she felt the way she did when Wolf nearly kissed her. Feeling the heat rise up in her face she shook that thought away and walked out of the hut.

She wanted to go see the Sergeant and asked him a few questions about what type of therapy he was going to use for K-unit. _In fact that should have happened right away…maybe Tiger should talk to them, she was always good to talk to whenever I got back from-_

Something from the corner of Phoenix's eye made her spin around, call her paranoid but she could have sworn there was someone watching her. Looking towards the forest she bit her lip.

She quickly strode towards the forest with one thing in mind finding out what was going on and-

"Hey, Phoen!" She heard Shark's voice calling her; she took another look at the forest before turning around to face her genius friend, who had a rather evil glint in her eyes. Following close behind was the rest of S-unit who all had the same glint in their eyes.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked eyeing them carefully. She was in a rather jumpy mood after taking those pills, actually she always got jumpy when and before she took the pills.

"What happened at the hospital between you and Wolf?" Cheater asked ever to the point. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the odd question. _How do they even know? Wait let me guess…Eagle, is so going to die!_ Phoenix screamed in her head. She wasn't in the mood for an argument nor was she in the mood for questioning.

"Guys, look I'll tell you later, I'm not in the mood for an interrogation." Phoenix mumbled rubbing her head, feeling another head-ace starting. _I think I needed more pills then that,_ she thought. _Considering the latest encounters._

Shark saw the slight flinch in her leader's face as she rubbed her head. All her friends could tell that something was wrong and all knew what was wrong with their friend.

"How many pills did you take?" Shark asked concern written all over her face unlucky for them though was that K-unit was walking up behind them and no-one knew they were there.

Eagle was about to surprise them when they heard Shark's question. They stopped in their movements and listened wanting to know what type of pills Phoenix had to take and for what reason.

Snake thought it was because as her scars, Eagle thought it had to do with what Shark had told him earlier. Fox and Cub didn't think anything of it and just decided to see what way this unfolded.

Wolf on the other hand was worried for the short-tempered female he had grown feelings for, even though he would never admit it or anything. He didn't even know what type of feelings he had for the woman.

"I don't know…about two or three…I think…ow!" Phoenix grabbed her head sharply. Shark looked at Tiger who was already running toward their hut.

"Phoenix, how long ago did the pain start?" Shark asked she had turned all medical in a matter of seconds. Phoenix thought for a moment before answering.

"When I was driving Wolf and Eagle back from the hospital but I did get a few throbs over the week since…you know," she muttered. Tiger came back with a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. "Right Phoenix, I'm going to get you to take another two, and then you are to go and rest." Before Phoenix could argue Shark cut her off. "I'll inform the Sergeant that you needed rest. Now. Take. The. Pills."

Phoenix glared hard before her mind won the fright and told her to take the pills before something bad happened and someone got hurt, mostly likely the next person to piss her off.

Phoenix swallowed the pills and started to walk towards the hut when Snake stopped her.

"What pills are you taking Phoenix?" he asked. "Are they for you scars?" Phoenix shook her head.

"Look at the moment I need to rest, I _might_ answer your questions later if I feel like it but at the moment I need to rest before someone gets hurt," Phoenix half snapped. She quickly walked towards the hut and slammed the door shut. She as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Outside Snake had snatched the pills from Shark without her knowing how. Cheater realised and pulled out two guns followed by Dragon who pulled out her swords. Tiger had two throwing knives trained on Snake.

"I suggest you don't read them and give them back," Cheater snarled in a voice that would make Phoenix proud.

"Come on guys, she's part of our unit, we need to know," Fox stated. He heard the click of the safety of two guns, both of which were pointed at Snake.

Wolf watched this with a glare. He snorted in distaste and walked in-front of Snake.

"I thought we were part of your unit know but I guess you don't trust us enough to tell us why Phoenix is taking some kind of medicine and I guess you point guns and other weapons at your team mates know," he growled out. "Snake read the pills." Snake only nodded but looked down at the pills his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "Phoenix took five of these pills?!" he threw them back to Shark who caught them. Cheater, Tiger and Dragon replaced their weapons but still stood glaring at the men in-front of them.

"What are they?" Cub asked speaking up for the first time; he had seemed unfazed by the weapons pointed at them. He had guessed that they were only doing it to protect their unit leader and best friend.

"They're a type of medicine that doesn't have a name, they stop very bad, very evil split personalities from coming threw," Snake explained. "You're only meant to take two but Phoenix took five, how bad is her split personality?" he asked but no-one answered as the window from S-units hut broke by something being thrown through it.

The girls stood in horror at the sight of the lamp flying through the air. They all knew what had happened and they all glanced at K-unit. They had hoped that they would never have to see this sight.

"Well…it is…well, the worst that the doctors have ever seen or heard about…guys go get the-" but Tiger never got to finish as the door was kicked opened…


	9. Wolf's Risk

9

Wolf's risk

**Okay here is chapter nine, there are a few hints in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Phoenix stood glaring at the group in-front of her. Her eyes had turned to a colour that was very close to a black/grey colour and when she spoke it was so unlike her usual voice. It was full of mock and had a ring to it that made shivers run down the backs of the group.

"Well, look what we have here," she sneered. "Time for some-"

"Phoenix!" Tiger called. "Come on, come back, you don't want to hurt anyone! We need you to come back, you can fight it!" Phoenix turned towards Tiger and raised an eyebrow. The move reminded Wolf of the Phoenix he knew, he felt a bang in his gut and knew, somehow, that something had to be done. This personality would do something that Phoenix would regret doing and never do herself.

Cub looked at Phoenix in a new light; something started forming in his head though he didn't know what. _She takes pills to hide her split personality and her friends don't want us to know…she seems to always be looking towards the forest, she's more jumpy then most soldiers, almost like she's an ex-spy or something along those lines, she has more scars then me so that means she has been though a lot more then me, she has scars that shouldn't be on her back…she can do some things that even amaze me…like being able to tell if someone is doing something to help other people…she could mould into the shadows easier then a solider should be able to do…even better then some of the Assassins in Scorpia…there was a look shared between the girls when I told her she needed to know how to use a gun and the fact that Cheater hadn't taught her before and that she wouldn't let that _'Master'_ Dragon guy look her in the face…she felt more guilty about what happened to us, mostly Wolf and Eagle then she should have and her voice was more full of hate then Wolf's would have been had he been the one to rescue us…hold on…what does Fenikkusu mean…come on think! Why didn't I pay more attention with my Japanese…I'm sure that has something to do with it,_ Cub had thought of all that in less then a ten seconds but he still couldn't understand why he has thought of that. He also didn't know what it meant. He was about to ask this Phoenix some of his questions as she was more likely to answer then the good Phoenix when she spoke again and even though he had faced a lot of scary people before he couldn't help the shiver that ran up his back.

_And there's also the voice and emotion change…she does it so quickly it's like she had training for it or something…_

"Um…I'm sorry but they only person known as Phoenix is well, unable to break through…so, you know, your loss," Phoenix snarled. "I am known as Master-"

"Phoenix please fight it, you do it all the time!" Dragon called, stopping Phoenix from saying something she would regret later. "You're stronger then her!" this caused Phoenix to laugh and lean against the door frame.

After she had finished her laughing fit she walked down to the group, a smirk playing at her lips.

"No, that's were you're wrong, I fed on Phoenix's anger and I have gotten a lot stronger since _those_ people joined us, as she seemed to get pissed off a lot easier while they are around," Phoenix snarled jerking her thumb in K-unit's direction. "But mostly at Wolf…and then she started getting confused feelings and that's when I step in." she laughed again as if it was something funny.

S-unit all looked at one another, worry on their faces increased as did their attempts to get the real Phoenix back. Cub wondered about this other Phoenix; the way she walked was like she had been around for a lot longer then the first Phoenix, the good one.

The way Good Phoenix walked it was like she was unsure at sometimes as to whether she belonged here or not or if she was confused at what to do with the easiest of things. _ Wonder which of these Phoenix's is really the split personality? _Cub thought titling his head.

Not that he would admit this to anyone but he finds the mystery's of Phoenix to be rather interesting and he has made it his own little mission to find out as much as he can about Phoenix then do more research when he got back to England, he might even go as far as asking Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones about her when he founds out her real name.

Wolf couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What does she mean by confused feelings? Could she have been like me, not sure what she feels? _Wolf thought. He badly wanted to now though he didn't know why. Wolf was thinking of something that would get the real Phoenix back…_His_ Phoenix back. _No! She's not my Phoenix! I don't even know how she feels,_ Wolf thought. He bit his lip and thought back to when they nearly kissed about a week ago. A plan formed in his head, one that would either get him hit very hard in the head or get kicked where the sun don't shine very hard. _Still I gotta try, she'll thank me one day,_ he thought, a determined look in his eyes.

"Come on Phoenix! Remember that song you sung at the end of year 12?" Dragon asked; she looked at the others for help. "You know the one about never giving into your fears and fighting for what you want and believe in?" The other girls caught on quickly to what Dragon was doing.

"Yeah, you were always getting into fights with the bigger boys of our school when they insulted something you believed in or were hurting someone because of what they believed in," Shark called. "And you never cared if you got in trouble because you were fighting for what you believed in and for others who couldn't defend themselves!"

Cheater bit her lip before a smirked played at her lips. Fox looked at this with interest; Eagle couldn't help but look at this new Phoenix with a slight fear forming in his gut. Instinct was telling him to run as fast as he could and put as much distance between Phoenix and himself.

Snake was just wanted to know how Phoenix could have a bad personality like this and what made her so bad. So far she just seemed a bit psychopathic but that was about it.

"And remember that speech you gave after you beat the shit out of Brad? Remember?" Cheater asked. "You said that if you ever saw someone beating another person because of their colour, race, religion, sexuality reference or where they came from you would beat them so hard that you would be praying to as many Gods as you could think of!" Cheater said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and even the teachers were scared of you," Shark laughed. "And that's when you got the reputation that you were dangerous and not to be angered or someone who you don't want to get on the bad side of!"

"Then you started some aid thing for all the people getting hurt because they thought different, looked different or liked the same sex as they were," Dragon added. "You put a lot of time and effort into that and so many other companies gave charity and help you because of all the work you did and all the money you put into it."

Phoenix's eyes flashed but they stayed the same. Phoenix flinched but still stayed the same. The Good Phoenix must have been putting up a very hard fight.

K-unit couldn't just stand there and do nothing. They were kinda lucky that the other units were off on some kind of survival course or something.

"Phoen…remember that major food fight you started just to get back at me for throwing you into the river while it was raining?" Eagle called out. "It took me forever to get that sauce and other food bits out of my hair!" Eagle even added on the voice that made Phoenix laugh a lot of the time. He sounded like a complaining teenage girl with a very posh, stuck-up accent.

Again Phoenix flinched but nothing changed. She couldn't say anything or do anything because she was fighting Good Phoenix in her head and if she was like she was when she was in control then it would have been one hell of a fight.

"Remember when you caught us having a pillow fight on our first day of training here?" Fox asked, he still remembered Phoenix's face when she walked in on them. "You thought we would be the strangest unit you had ever seen, you even called us ladies and said we were wearing pink nighties." Wolf glared at Fox for bringing that up again but it had an effect as Phoenix laughed and it was Good Phoenix's laugh as well but Phoenix soon took over again.

Cub could see S-unit getting even more worried that something bad was about to happen. He felt something in his mind click. _Could she be…no that's not possible…but it could be…I mean she does seem like that kind of person…but Ian told me that person soon changed and then everything in the order changed…so it couldn't be…unless that's when the split personality came…_ Cub was cut of by Snake yelling something.

"You tried to grill me alive when I wanted to exam your ankle after you fell from the wall and landed on it funnily," Snake laughed. "Even Shark knew not to ask you if you were okay and she's you medic…I guess you wouldn't be good in a hospital, I can hear you now, swearing at the doctor's telling everyone that you're fine."

Phoenix just glared at Snake though something did flash in her eyes though it was very little. Snake still smiled at Phoenix hoping that something or someone could get through to her.

"Remember…" Cub couldn't think of anything that might help with Phoenix unless he said something that would get him grilled by two different people at two different times. "Remember Wolf, all those looks you sent him…all those thoughts…all those arguments he started and all those times you two flirted with each other." Wolf stared at Cub with an open mouth…he looked like a fish.

He did that slow owl blink thing that soon turned into a glare that promised pain and lots of it. That comment did something, something big. Good Phoenix's pale blue eyes shone through greatly they held a lot of emotions in them but soon they were replaced.

Everyone realised who would be the one to break Phoenix's hold on Good Phoenix's mind and body.

Wolf looked at Phoenix, something clicked in his mind. Who cares if he got grilled and got a lot of pain for something that was about to happen, who cares that Eagle or Cub hell even Snake and Fox would never leave him alone for.

But he did say something before he actually did what he planned to do.

"What I'm about to do means nothing I am only trying to bring back the real Phoenix," he explained walking towards her. He licked his lips and looked down at her.

"What the hell are you-" Wolf broke her off with his lips crashing down on hers. She blinked in surprise and in that moment her eyes changed into the pale blue of the real phoenix's eyes and they stayed the same.

She slowly closed her eyes but she soon realised what was happening and pushed Wolf away. He still had half lidded eyes and he looked sheepishly at her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed trying and rather succeeding at keeping the blush off her face. She stared at Wolf with wide eyes as he walked back to K-unit and stood beside Snake who looked at him confused. Cub on the other hand couldn't help but grin at him. _Wolf's gonna get a talking to know,_ he thought with glee.

"Well, your split personality came out and everything else wasn't working and when Cub tol you to remember me you kinda broke through for longer so I did the thing I thought might bring you back seeing us you like me so much," he answered.

Phoenix glared at Wolf but soon smirked. She wouldn't tell anyone but she liked that he acted the same around the others after what nearly happened that day in the hospital.

"Yeah? Well, you're the one that kissed me and seemed to enjoy it," she sneered at him. "I'm the one that broke it not you so…you must like me a lot more then your showing." Her taunted finished she walked over to Shark grabbed the pills, tipped out a few and dry sallowed them.

"Oh and guys never hold weapons at your other team mates, doesn't look good," she said over her shoulder to S-unit on her way to the killing house. "Come on, you boys are going to introduced to _our_ killing house…Eagle you can wait outside with the Sergeant, DO NOT argue those you were the doctors orders…and Snake and Shark would kill me if I let you join in."

S-unit smirked at the looks on K-units faces, Eagles mostly. Cub then thought some more. _Okay, she knew Eagle was going to argue but she doesn't know him good enough to know when he would open his mouth…how had she known that he would open his mouth when he did._ He thought, staring at the back of the female leader with interest. _Phoenix__'s is just getting more interesting by the second._


	10. Nani!

10

Nani?

**Here is the tenth chapter, now there are hints in this chapter, you just have to look hard1 ^.^ I just wanna thank the people that have read, reviewed, altered or fav my story thankyou!**

**

* * *

**

At the killing house K-unit first stayed outside with the Sergeant to watch how it worked in Japan. It was mostly the same as the one in Wales but is had more rooms with more booby traps then their own killing house.

They watched as S-unit slowly walked into the first room. Dragon put her hand up to stop them, they realised that Dragon was in command with the first room. They thought it might be a pattern they go by.

She bent down to the ground and blew on something. There was a trap here…a little trip wire that was tied to a screen. Behind the screen was a gas that would be only activated if someone tripped on the trip wire. The gas would nock them out for ten seconds, though in real life it would nock them out for a good twenty minutes.

Cheater bent down at the end of the trip wire opposite the screen. She quickly deactivated the wire and they moved on. Dragon stayed in the front much to the boys surprise but not to the Sergeants. He seemed to be watching Phoenix with a lot more interest then he was to the other girls.

Wolf saw this and wondered if it was because that was his daughter or because it was something else.

Before S-unit were even out of the room, they find another two booby traps in one. The first one was the one that Dragon saw first; it was a red dot under the carpet, meaning that there was a heat mat under the carpet.

Be bending down she pulled out one of her daggers and carefully cut around the edge of the red dot in a square shape, pulling the carpet up it revealed the red dot and the other booby trap as well.

If the heat mat were to have gone of the entire floor in the room would have became red hot, after that the second trap would have been activated, a hot liquid would have fallen from the roof all over them.

Shark and Phoenix disabled the two traps before Dragon said it was okay to move on. The silently moved through the second room without and traps, Dragon was still in the lead. K-unit found this odd as Phoenix was the unit leader.

"Sir, why isn't Phoenix in command?" Cub asked being the one to ask the question on everyone's minds. The Sergeant looked at them and smiled.

"Well, Dragon is the one who can she hidden traps the best, you see every member of S-unit has their own skills and when those skills are needed that member takes over," Sergeant explained with a shrug. This got the boys interested, they stopped watching the screen and with one look from his unit members Wolf nodded.

"Sir, what are all their skills?" he asked only actually wanting to know about Phoenix's skills.

"Well…you know that Phoenix is the best hand-to-hand combat persons and that she makes cars, _one_ of her other skills is perfect hearing, she has very good hearing," he answered first.

"So she has another one?" Snake asked hearing the hidden meaning under the Sergeant's words.

"Well, yes but you will find out soon enough what that skill is," he answered with a gleam in his eyes that K-unit couldn't figure out. Cub had spent ages trying to work the Sergeant out but he got nothing.

_He's just like Phoenix…wonder if they're related…_ he thought trailing off.

"What about the other girls?" Eagle asked looking back to the screen to see Cheater make something blow up with what seemed like nothing.

"Well, Dragon is the best with swords/daggers, she can find hidden traps and is very good with languages," he listed them off with his fingers. "Shark is incredible smart, she's like a genius, and she can use any weapon and can hot-wire any vehicle." He stopped and thought for a moment, somehow K-unit knew that these were far from their important skills but they could always ask the girls later…that is _if_ they will give the answer to them. "Cheater as you have seen is brilliant with guns and even better with explosives, she can also pick-locks…Tiger is brilliant at any weapon that involves throwing and she can pick-pockets." He answered; the boys noted that he only gave them two of Tigers skills.

Cub bit his lip and thought. He was pondering whether he should ask the Sergeant what was going on in his head.

"Sir…are you Phoenix's father?" he asked before he could stop himself. The Sergeant looked up surprised by the random question. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask Cub?" Sergeant asked looking back at the screen that showed S-unit deactivating a rather weird type of trap.

"Well, you and Phoenix are rather similar," Cub answered with a shrug, Wolf pretended that he was listening as he wasn't meant to know-

"No, she is not my daughter," Sergeant answered. Wolf's mouth fell open but within seconds he had it closed, luckily no-one…Cub saw and Wolf knew that he would be asked why.

Back in the killing house the girls were in room four, almost out. Dragon had deactivated another trap. She motioned the girls forward, Phoenix was in the back. Her eyes were scanning the room around.

She had this feeling that something was going to go wrong and that feeling was never wrong. It was like her sixth sense.

The Sergeant's lips play in an evil smirk as he watched the girls make there way through the fourth room. The smirk faulted when he saw Phoenix at the back and he knew that she knew something wasn't right.

Letting out a cruse under his breathe so that no-one not even Cub could hear he got up.

"Sorry boys but I have an important call I need to make, the girls will explain what is happening when they came back," he muttered while walking away. Cub watched as the Sergeant walked away. He could tell that the Sergeant was lying about two things: 1. Being Phoenix's father. 2. Having an important call.

He wondered why that was. _Things are getting really weird…maybe I should tell the guys about this…maybe not S-unit…could they be in on it too? No, they couldn't be…maybe Phoenix's split personality is though,_ Cub thought looking back to the screen.

The Sergeant placed the phone to he's ear. The person answered on the second ring.

"Yes?" the voice asked. His voice was slightly annoyed. "What do you want?" The Sergeant swallowed and licked his dry lips.

"It's _her_, Sir, she knows something isn't right, I can tell, she just doesn't know what isn't right," The Sergeant answered. "And that Cub sees too much, we have to deal with him."

"Yes, yes all in good time," the voice replied and the phone went dead. The Sergeant snapped the phone shut. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him from the shadows.

Cub's eyes widened…he could guess who _her_ was and he knew that something was going wrong, something wasn't right. This was something he needed to tell both parts of his unit.

K-S-Unit sat in K-unit's hit looking at Cub who has a very serious look on his face. Phoenix was getting the feeling again that meant something wasn't right. Nothing had happened in the killing house either times they went through it but she knew that something was going to go wrong or that something big was happening.

"Cub, would you please just tell us?" Tiger asked from her position on Fox's bed. Fox had taken to standing up.

"Okay…well, I over heard the Sergeant saying something to someone, I don't know who," Cub explained holding up a hand to stop someone saying something. "He said something about '_her'_ knowing something wasn't right and I am guessing in that being_ you _Phoenix and then he said that _I _see too much and must be dealt with." He finished.

"Nani?" five voice exploded in Japanese.

"What the hell?" another four voice exploded in English.

"No, my father wouldn't do that," Phoenix disagreed.

"But, Phoenix he said he wasn't your father," Wolf told her. "So…maybe he would." Phoenix pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning against.

"Phoen, they aren't lying," Tiger explained looking at her leader. "You I can tell if they are." She said in a voice that told Phoenix another meaning.

"How can you tell?" Snake asked looking at Tiger.

"Well, I am a human lie detector," Tiger explained shrugging her shoulders. Fox was quiet he wasn't even thinking about what was going on. His mind had gone back to the day when they had been caught.

"Hey Cub, you know Japanese, what does Fenikkusu mean?" he asked. Cub looked up, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm not fluent in Japanese…I'm just know a bit but was able to piece together what they were saying," he answered rubbing his neck.

"And how did that Master Dragon guy now where we were?" he wondered. Wolf's eyes widened.

"What if the Sergeant had something to do with it?" he wondered. Phoenix glared at Wolf for saying that but knew something wasn't right. He gut told her one thing but her heart told her another.

Wolf looked at Phoenix and knew she was going to kill him for saying this but he had to even though he promised he wouldn't.

"Phoen…what if your father had something to do with…you know when you were in year 11?" he asked not saying what it was. Phoenix whirled around and had a very scary glare in place.

"How dare you even say that!" she snarled glaring at him. Her friends looked at each other and then back at Phoenix.

"Phoen that happened when you were 11 years old not in _year_ 11," Shark explained making everyone look at her Phoenix growled out in annoyance, opening the door she slammed it shut.

"What happened when she was 11?" Snake asked but a bit of an idea what happened.

"Those scars…she was tortured when she was 11," Tiger explained watching Phoenix disappear into the forest. "Someone should go after Phoenix before she does something stupid." Wolf sighed and walked towards the door before anyone else could move.

"Look, I better go after her, _I _am the one that brought it up," he muttered walking out the door.

"She was _tortured_?" Snake exploded. "That's how she got her scars?"

"Yes…it happened…"

Phoenix ran through the forest to her favourite place in the forest, a clearing in the middle of the forest where no-one could see her.

Wolf ran into the forest and thought before running off into the forest, thinking where Phoenix would want to go. He somehow knew where she was and remembered Cheater telling him how to get to the middle of the forest.

* * *

**Please to all of those people that have altered my story please review I would like to hear your thoughts on my story!**

**Sazza!  
**


	11. Moonlit Romance

11

Moonlit Romance

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter. In this chapter there are more hints. Also after this one there will only be about two more chapters then I will start the squeal to this story as I know actually what will happen in the next two chapters and I have an idea what the squeal will be about but if you have any thoughts on the squeal please review or message me, which ever one you wish to do. **

** I also put up another story that will have parts from this one that didn't make it in this one, there will also be a parody about what the answer to Phoenix's past will be. Which reminds me! There are more hints in this chapter...I think I put hints in this Chapter...Anyway!**

** I would like to give a very big congratulations to marisje who has come the closest to guessing the truth about Phoenix! This chapter should help you. Also if no-one gets the answer by the next update then I will dedicate the Squeal to marisje..........if you want me to hold out on the next update just tell me if you want time to think. **

**Okay after what is quiet possible my longest Authors note here is the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Wolf walked until he found Phoenix sitting on a rock in the middle of the clearing. He stayed in the shadows and waited to see if she would realise that he was there, he bet that in a few second she would._

_"Go away Wolf," she growled out. Wolf smirked and walked forward when Phoenix looked up an emotion flashed in her eyes before they became emotionless. Wolf didn't know what it was but felt guilty about it being there. _

_"Look, Phoenix…I'm sorry that I implied anything against your father…but it could be a possibility," Wolf said, he stopped walking when Phoenix jumped off the rock and stormed over to him. _

_"It wasn't what you implied because I was thinking about that to," she snarled. "It was the fact that you even brought up what I told you…I trusted you not to tell anyone and you…" Phoenix broke off and turned around. "Just leave…I don't want to be anywhere near you unless I have to Wolf." _

_Wolf felt something in his heart break at that but he knew that he deserved it but still…Wolf walked forward and grabbed Phoenix by the shoulders. He knew he was either going to get killed or hit from his next move. _

_"Phoenix, I'm really sorry, I forgot that the others were in the room but I they wouldn't have known…hang on!" Wolf stopped mid-sentence. "You said it happened when you were in year 11 not when you were 11 years old!" Wolf exploded. _

_Phoenix__ looked up and felt a little bit guilty for not telling Wolf the truth but she knew she shouldn't have even told him anything. _

_"I know…but…if I had told you, you would have been in danger," She told him. He looked at her funnily. _

_"Danger? Danger from who?" he asked. Phoenix bit her lip and decided not to lie to him and just go with not telling him anything. _

_"Wolf, if I told you who, you would be in even more danger," she said and looked him in the eyes. "Trust me; I don't want to put you in any type of danger." _

_Wolf sighed, he never finished what he was going to say but Phoenix seemed to have forgiven him for the moment. He was now debating whether or not to go along with his next move. _

_He bit his lip and looked at her before bending down. Phoenix moved away before anything could happen. _

_"Please Wolf, don't," she muttered. He looked at her before walking forward. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you," he mumbled and looked her in the eyes. She nodded in understanding but backed away again. _

_"I know but I don't trust myself…" she trailed off leaving Wolf rather confused about what she didn't trust herself with. _

_"Phoen, what the hell do you mean?" Wolf asked looking at her from under his eye lashes. "Seriously, I know you are dangerous but there is nothing you would do on purpose to hurt me." Phoenix nodded again but backed away until she hit the rock. _

_"I know but…I don't want to get hurt again," she whispered softly. Wolf had never seen her like this not even when she broke down that day in the hospital she didn't look or sound like this. _

_"I would never dream of hurting you," Wolf walked up to her and put his hands either side of her shoulders. "I promise." He leaned in again but she turned her head, this made Wolf worry a bit. "Who hurt you?" he asked grabbing her chin and gentle turned her head to face him. _

_"Someone back when I was in high school…I don't want to talk about it," she growled at the memory. "Can you just-" Wolf rolled his eyes and took his chances. _

_He crashed his lips on Phoenix's for the second time; he would never tell anyone but her that she tasted like strawberries…though she would most likely hit him if he told her that. He was surprised when she didn't push away but leaned into the kiss, deepening it. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He moved his arms around her waist and pushed her against the rock. He broke for air and smiled at her charmingly. _

_She looked a bit confused and happy at the same time. She smirked and leaned up to kiss Wolf again this time licking his lips and asking for entering to his mouth. He agreed, opening his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance and he was a little depressed that _she_ won. _

_Having the need for oxygen again they broke. Wolf picked Phoenix up and placed her on the rock. She moved backwards and beckoned Wolf up as well. It turns out that the rock is a very big rock. _

_"Wolf…" she trailed from what she was about to say when Wolf shook his head and drew her close to him. He placed her on his lap with her torso facing his. _

_"Like I said I would never dream of hurting you and that boy who did hurt you has some serious problems in his head," Wolf laughed. "Who would turn you down or even dream of breaking up with you…did you do anything to him when he hurt you?" he asked thinking that if he didn't then he would hunt that boy down and beat the living shit out of him. _

_"Yep, let's just say I help him with his opera singing…the really hight parts," she smirked at seeing Wolf pale. _

_"Who knew that you were dangerous in high school," Wolf laughed. Phoenix smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck._

_"Well, I started learning many different things when I was really young," she had just hinted something to Wolf about her past. Whether he noticed or not she didn't know. _

_She really wished she could tell him but that would put him in danger and that was something she didn't want to do. She wanted to make sure nothing happened to him while during the rest of his stay. She suddenly jumped apart from Wolf who looked at her. _

_"I thought we agreed that we would give this ago," he said while standing up and walking forward. Phoenix jumped off the edge of the rock. Her eyes were wide and alert. _

_"You're not Wolf," she muttered. 'Wolf' laughed and jumped down off the rock. _

_"No, I'm not," he agreed. Suddenly darkness surrounded Wolf and when it left Master Dragon was standing there-_

"NO!" Phoenix yelled she sprung up so fast that she fell off the bed and hit the ground. Her friends woke up and looked around. Cheater had two guns in her hands, Dragon had her swords, Tiger had her throwing knifes and Shark had her pillow as she doesn't sleep with a weapon.

"What happened?" Tiger asked jumping off her bed and running towards Phoenix who had got up and was shaking uncontrollable. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

"It was just a dream…nothing really," Phoenix explained. She stood up and started pacing around the room. Her friends watching her with worry filling their eyes.

"Yeah but Phoen your dreams sometimes mean something…actually they always mean something," Tiger said. "So what was this one about?" Phoenix blushed and looked away.

"Well…I was…you know how I ran to my rock and Wolf followed me…well, then we kissed but I pushed him away…in the dream it happened again but…I didn't push him away…we started making out, I told him about the first guy I had ever loved…then I jumped away and Wolf turned into _Master_ Dragon," Phoenix sneered the word Master.

Her friends all looked at her for a second then at each other before they all looked at Phoenix with concern.

"Phoenix…I think that means that the boys will eventually find out about you being a-" Cheater started but Phoenix whirled around and glared at Cheater.

"No!" Phoenix snarled. "They must never know and they will never know…I can't risk their lives." Phoenix growled, she moved to her bed and laid down on it.

She threw the sheets over her body and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep," she muttered. Tiger got a look in her eyes and walked over to Phoenix.

"The other part of the dream means that you and Wolf will finally get together," she whispered in Phoenix's ear.

"Hell No!" Phoenix screamed a bit too loud. "That's even more dangerous then telling them who I am!"

In the hut next to their K-unit woke up when Phoenix screamed out 'No'. They looked around and realised that it was just Phoenix in the girl's hut.

Cub rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. _Great, at least another two hours to dawn…I'm never going to get back to sleep,_ he thought.

"What do you think that was about?" Eagle asked walking over to the window and looked out the window.

"It might have been Phoenix," Fox suggested. "Tiger told me that she some times has very bad dreams…or something." He looked towards Wolf who had he's hands behind his head.

"Yeah…" Wolf just sighed. His eyes had a very far away look in them. Fox shared a look with the other males in the room, all of whom just shrugged.

"Hell No!" They heard Phoenix yell after a few minutes of quiet. "That's even more dangerous then telling them who I am!" That comment made the entire unit look at each other before jumping out of their beds.

They threw their door open and ran to S-units hut. Cub opened their door without nocking. Cheater, Dragon, Tiger and Shark all got the things that they had in their hands when Phoenix woke them up in their hands again.

Phoenix was out of bed and in a fighting stance. She growled out when she realised it was just the boys. The other girls put their weapons, or in Shark's case pillow, back and looked at the boys with raised eyebrows.

"You do know that you shouldn't walk into a girl's room?" Shark asked the boys but that question didn't even get an answer as the boys walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

Cub walked right up to Phoenix who only went up to his chest…she was really short. He pushed her back against the wall, something was in his eyes. The other boys had stopped the rest of the unit from hurting Cub.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phoenix demanded her glare didn't seem to have any effect Cub at all. Wolf looked at Phoenix; something else was in his eyes. Something like betrayal…or disbelief.

"What are you?" Cub asked ignoring Phoenix's question. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a 25 year old American female who moved to Japan, I am in the Asian Special Forces," Phoenix answered in a monotone voice that told Cub she didn't like the question.

"That's not what I meant," he growled. "Who are you that you don't want us to know about? Why did you hide your split personality? Why were you the last one out of the room with that guy? And why did he ask us who Master Fenikkusu was? And why did Dragon laugh when he asked her the question?" Cub shot out most of his questions he wanted answers too.

"And why did the Sergeant say that we would find out the last of your special talents later? And why did he have a gleam in his eyes?" Fox also shot out. The rest of S-unit all had their mouths opened.

Phoenix didn't answer any of the questions; she just glared hard at Cub. She suddenly gone more emotionless then they had ever seen her. Cub pulled her away from the wall and then pushed her hard against it again.

"Cub…watch it," Wolf growled out glaring daggers at the young member.

"Answer the questions," Cub snarled ignoring Wolf all together. For some reason or another Phoenix laughed. She laughed hard; she looked at Cub amusement in her eyes.

"I have been tortured by men worse then you Cub, what makes you think I will answer your questions?" she asked. "I have been tortured by _Master_ Dragon-" she suddenly stopped talking.

Everyone's mouths fell opened; even S-unit's mouth fell open. Phoenix closed her eyes and let out a stream of curses, in Japanese. Cub pushed harder against her.

"How did you know that his name was Master Dragon, when we didn't tell you?" he asked but before she could answer he threw on another question. "And why did you sneer when you said 'Master'?"

Phoenix kept her eyes closed and counted slowly to fifty before opening them again. When she opened them again there was something he had never seen in them before. Something that shouted out leader, something that he had never noticed about his leader in Japan…she had an air around her that stated that she was a born leader, someone who commanded a more dangerous force then the SAS or Asian Special Forces.

Well…" she started but someone else burst through the door. "Jack?" she yelled instead. He had blood on him…and it wasn't his. Phoenix saw the look in his eyes; she had seen it many times before. She let out a curse.

She gathered her strength and pushed Cub out of the way but she didn't get out of the way quick enough.

A bullet flew towards her; she felt it hit her in the chest….


	12. Master Fenikkusu

12

Master Fenikkusu

**Okay here is the next chapter! The answer everyone has been waiting for! Is in this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Wolf stared as Phoenix was about to answer but someone burst through the door. He realised that it was that Jack guy. He had blood on him, Wolf looked him over but it didn't look like it was his blood.

He heard Phoenix curse, the next thing he sees is Cub on the ground on the other side of the room, Jack had a gun in his hand, and the bullet was already flying towards Phoenix. She hadn't got away in time.

"No!" he screamed when it hit her in the chest. He felt something snap in him. He grabbed Cheater's gun from her bed and fired it rapidly at Jack. The bullets all hit their marks. About two or three of them were aimed for the heart; some more for between the eyes and the rest were just aimed at random places.

Jack fell down with blood covering his body and this time it was his blood. Wolf threw the gun down and ran to Phoenix; Cub was already there along with Snake.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he fell down beside her and looked at her pale face. Her unit just stood their frozen. The rest of K-unit where looking out the window. Eagle let out a string of curses and turned around.

"Guys, there are people running around killing people in what looks like Ninja clothes," Eagle told them in a rushed voice, Cub jumped up and ran to the other window. S-unit all looked at each other and nodded.

They walked to their beds, bent down and all pulled out a box. They looked at them then at Phoenix. Tears were falling down their faces fast, but they made no noise. It was silent crying.

"Time to put what Phoenix has been teaching us for years into good use," Dragon growled. "Let's show them what happens when they try to kill our leader, team mate and best friend!"

They opened the cases and pulled out all sorts of weapons that made the males eyes go wide. The girls ignored them and started placing them around their bodies.

While this was happening Wolf was starting to get tears in his eyes. He grabbed Phoenix and placed her in his lap.

"Come on Phoen, stay with us…please," Wolf begged letting tears falling down his face freely. "Snake tell me she's going to be okay." He looked at his medic, a pleading look in his eyes.

When Snake shook his head sadly Wolf started to sob. He rocked backwards and forwards, holding Phoenix to him, not wanting to let her go. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Wolf," Snake said. "I wish there was something I could do but I tried…it hit her in the heart." Wolf howled.

"No, Phoen…please…came back to me, I need you…I love you like I've never loved anyone before…please I beg you came back to me," he whispered in her ears. He was about to say something else when a cough made them all look at Phoenix.

"Bloodily hell!" she called. "That hurt!" Wolf froze in his crying as did the girls, they also stopped in placing weapons around their bodies.

"Phoenix?" Wolf asked quietly. Phoenix sat up and smiled at the look on Wolf's face; she reached up and wiped some of the tears from his face. "But how? The bullet hit your heart!" Phoenix placed her hand over her heart and laughed.

"No, it didn't, you all just think it did," she replied coolly. "I knew something wasn't right, from the moment I walked into this compound two years ago and that feeling only grew when you guys came here…" she stood up and looked down at her feet.

"Phoenix…why didn't the bullet hit you?" Snake asked. "Wait! Is that why there wasn't any blood?" Phoenix nodded she looked at Wolf before answering.

"I also wore that…pedant you gave me," she answered pulling the pedant out; the bullet was lodged in it, strangely enough the pedant was fire with two swords threw it. "It moved in-front of my heart just in time a second later and I _would_ have been killed." She looked at Wolf again but before she could say anything Cub swore and fired his gun.

"Why the hell are there Ninja people here?" he yelled. "Shit!" He fired his gun again and let off a string of curses.

Phoenix's body froze she looked at her friends and saw them with their weapons around their bodies.

"Phoen…you need to come back…" Shark trailed off. Suddenly Phoenix had turned into a leader but not an Asian Special Forces Unit leader, a leader that was in command of a greater force.

"Right," she answered. "You guys started killing as many Rouge Ninja's as possible but leave _Master_ Dragon to me…he will be wearing Ninja clothes with gold claws on them…Cheater call Master Panda and tell him that his Master commands him to come to the compound outside Tokyo and bring the best Ninjas from his compound."

"Hai!" Cheater replied. She whipped out her phone, dialled Master Panda's number and explained in hurried Japanese what was happening.

While she did that Tiger and Dragon led K-unit outside, from there Dragon took command and started yelling at the other units, who obeyed without question.

"What about Phoenix?" Wolf asked looking back at the hut with the closed windows. Tiger laughed while gutting one of the Rouge Ninja's, Wolf fired at another one.

"She'll be fine," Tiger answered.

The fighting was starting to get really bad. The Rouge Ninja's as Phoenix called them had numbers and the tricks of the real Ninja. The disappeared and re-appeared but it turns out so can Cub.

"Holy fuck Cub!" Dragon cursed. "How in the name of bloodily hell can you do that?" Cub appeared in-front of her killing one of the Rouge Ninja's she was fighting.

"I have been keeping things a secret from you guys as well, when this is over I will tell you," Cub answered before hiding in the shadows again.

The door to S-units hut banged open and three Shurikens flew through the air and hit three Rouge Ninja's in the heart. K-unit looked towards the hut and saw a figure in all black.

She was wearing black pants with hidden pockets in her thigh with the top of sliver fighting daggers showing, the pants had hints of red flame down the side, her boots were her normal combat boots. Her top was a stomach bearing tank-top with a light material wrapped around her stomach and was clipped to her top and pants; the top also had hints of flame.

Her mask was tied up at the back of her head and only covered her pale blue eyes. Her mask also had red flame on it; the rest of the mask was nearly in hidden in her jet black hair that was up in two plaits.

Across her back were two swords, Katana's, she had two guns strapped to her lower thighs. A bag of Shurikens on her right hip, another sword on her left hip, there was an empty gun holder on her right calf.

Daggers were on her left calf and in her boots. She walked forward, all motion seemed to stop. The Rouge Ninja's all glared at her. The wind picked up and blew Phoenix's hair.

She looked up and smirked. Four jets flew over head and thirty Ninja's jumped down and landed around her.

"Master," they all said together and bowed down low to her.

"Your orders?" Master Panda asked. K-unit where close enough to hear and their mouths fell open.

"Take out all of the Rouge Ninjas but leave the pathetic Dragon to me," she commanded.

"Hai!" Master Panda nodded. "For Master Fenikkusu! Destroy the Rouge Ninja Order!"

Master Fenikkusu stood still as only thirty of her very large order ran towards the Ninja's that betrayed the order or just wanted to kill people or her. She looked towards K-unit and smiled at the look at their faces.

"Fenikkusu mean Phoenix in English…you really should have finished your Japanese lessons Cub," Master Fenikkusu smiled. "You might have guessed this but just to enlighten you I am the Master of the Ninja Order." Her eyes held something in them that no-one from K-unit has ever seen before. She smirked before pulling out her two Katana's and running forward.

"Let's kick some arse!" she yelled and took over command of every person, she starting taking down Rouge Ninja's left, right and centre. Many of them put up brilliant fights but as their _Master_ never finished his training there was much they didn't know.

The people from Asian Special Forces seemed to have stopped fighting. K-unit walked over to S-unit with raised eyebrows.

"Why aren't they fighting any more?" Wolf asked pointing to the Soldiers who were watching with interest in their eyes. Shark looked away from Master Fenikkusu who was having more trouble fighting one of the Rouge Ninja's then the others.

"We'll just get in the way…watch how they move…not even after what I've seen what Cub can do…he wouldn't be able to do that," Shark answered. "No offence but Assassin training for a few days isn't the same as Ninja training for your whole life." Shark realised what she said and slammed her hands over her mouth with a muttered curse.

Cub looked at her dangerously.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Shark sighed and looked at him with a slight smile.

"I can hack into anything…" she said but turned away before anything else could be asked.

Master Fenikkusu was breathing hard. She had run out of bullets long ago. Her fighting daggers where embed in someone's chest or head. She only had a few Shurikens left and her swords.

She cursed when she sensed a dagger flying her way. She dropped to the ground and rolled away. Jumping to her feet she cursed again and flipped sideways with her legs apart.

She landed like a cat, her eyes scanned the area around her for her attacker but she knew deep down who the attacker was. She saw something from the corner of her eye. She sprung up into the air, twisting around in the air so she was facing her opponent.

She brought her two swords up in a cross block just in time to block two swords aiming for her head in a downward arc. Standing up she forced her opponent away by pushing with all her strength.

She already knew who the opponent was but she was surprised to see him either way. The Sergeant stood in-front of her with two Katana's in his hands and a Ninja mask on his face.

"Hello Father," she growled but the Sergeant just laughed.

"Don't you mean hello Master Dragon?"


	13. The Fight

13

The Fight

**Okay everyone here is the new chapter, and there will only be another one after this one, but there will be a squeal and this that didn't make into this story that I wrote whenever I was bored and some of them will be complete and Utter CRACK!**

** Anyway here is the second last chapter, ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**Master Fenikkusu's eyes widened when she looked over what her father was wearing. It was the Ninja clothes of _Master _Dragon alright.

"No…it can't be you're my…father," she muttered. He smirked and walked forward. All movement stopped. Whenever Master Fenikkusu and Master Dragon fought every other fight stopped.

"I'm not your father," he muttered. "I'm too young to be your father, I just pretended to be…lover," he said loudly. Wolf felt something inside of him snap; he looked at Phoenix…or Master Fenikkusu. He felt betrayed.

"What does he mean?" he asked but it was a mere whisper that only the people around him heard. Tiger turned to him and sight.

"Phoenix will have to answer that question…but she doesn't love him any more," Tiger said. She was trying to help him but it wasn't doing much.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Lover!" she snarled. Suddenly her eyes flashed, her left eye twitched. She swung her swords in a quick arc, walking forward fast.

She attacked Master Dragon quick. He attacked back. It was movement of attack block counter-attack. Tears were falling down Master Fenikkusu face.

She flipped backwards away from _Master_ Dragon and landed like a cat. She sheathed one sword and pulled off her mask. Throwing it away she looked at _Master_ Dragon. She stood up straight, her head held high.

Many of her order bowed low to her the Rouge Ninjas all just sneered and looked towards _Master _Dragon her guidance. Phoenix slowly pulled out her other Katana.

"_Master_ Dragon if you remember rightly I banned you from the Ninja order!" she said in a voice that no-one had ever heard her use. "I banned you from doing anything that involves Ninja practices!" _Master _Dragon openly laughed at that and walked forward.

"Yeah but I haven't stopped now have I?" he asked standing close to Phoenix to close for her comfort or that of Wolf for that matter.

He was about to walk forward when Tiger and Dragon caught him. He looked at them sharply.

"What?" he growled.

"Phoenix can deal with this," Dragon said. "Just stay here; she wouldn't want you risking your life for nothing." Wolf growled but stayed still none the less watching Phoenix…_his_ Phoenix.

"For failing to follow my orders DEATH is the consequence, and not a nice death either," she directed her voice towards his _followers_. "If you wish to die a nice and quick death then throw down your weapons, my order is far my experienced then you…plus your _master_ never even finished his training." She added on with a sneer.

"Don't listen to her, we can win…just wait, I'll kill her and then we will win!" Phoenix laughed at his threat to kill her.

"Master Panda, should he actually kill me…Master Serpent is the new master of the Ninja order," she looked at _Master_ Dragon carefully. "No matter what you do you will never be in charge of my order!" she came at him with a backward spinning kick and knocked him back a few inches.

She brought one of her swords in an upward arc and the other in a downward arc. _Master_ Dragon blocked both attacks; Phoenix let out a little laugh and quickly turned around, one of her blades ripped through his upper arm.

He tried to get out of the way but her sword still cut through his left upper arm. He let out a strangled scream and fell backwards.

"I have Dragon to thank for that move," she smirked. She heard Dragon let out a whoop of joy.

"You show him whose boss!" Shark cheered. "That's right!"

_Master_ Dragon walked backwards; fear laced his eyes as he looked at his stump and then at Phoenix. She realised that his had changed colour slightly. _Hold on…Master Dragon's eyes never changed colour…but the Sergeant's never did-No! _ She rushed forward and sheathed her swords. Falling beside _Master _Dragon she pulled off his mask and gasped.

"Father…" she whispered."But why?" The Sergeant coughed up blood. Phoenix looked at his chest, a dagger's hilt showing. She pulled it out and looked at the blade.

It had _Master_ Dragon symbol on it. She growled and looked around. The only Ninjas left where hers and the dead Rouge Ninjas.

"Please, Daughter forgive me," the Sergeant coughed. "I didn't have a choice, he took my medicine away from me…my other side came out a lot more…please forgive me that I never-"

"No don't Father…please I forgive you just hang in there," she said. "Someone get Doctor! A real Doctor!" she called out. Her father smiled at her as tears fell down her dirty face, dots of blood were also on her face.

"You look so much like you mother, Jazz," he smiled. "You should now…the family has always been like us…but the split personality was the re-" her father's voice stopped suddenly.

"No, come on dad!" she screamed. "Please don't die on me! What about the split Personality in our family? what about it?" She felt something being pressed into her hand. She looked at it, it was a note.

She opened it while looking at her father. Blood covered it but she could still read some of it. _The family_ she couldn't read what it said after that until a couple of words later. _Your great, great, great Grandmother Jazz was like_ the words faded again and then didn't come back until a couple of line later. _Find your Grandmother in Wales_ the words finally faded and back.

She put the letter in one of her pockets and held her father close. She felt a hand on her back and looked up. Her friends were around her with tears in their eyes. They all felt for her.

She stood up and her friends hugged her close while the doctors took her father away. K-unit walked forward and looked at Phoenix.

Wolf felt something inside of him while he looked Phoenix crying, he wanted to hug her but he let her friends comfort her.

"So that wasn't Master Dragon?" Fox asked. Cub looked at him and shook his head.

"No, his build wasn't like the one that caught us," he said. "And besides he didn't fight like I would have thought someone trained by her would."

"So, Master Fenikkusu-" Eagle started but Phoenix cut her off.

"It's Phoenix when I'm not wearing the mask," she said. "Just hold onto that thought Eagle." She turned to Master Panda. "You can leave now, and thankyou you did a wonderful job." The twenty-eight of her thirty Ninjas that came left. "Hm…Twenty-eight left, only two killed compared to about thirty of the Rouge Ninjas killed…not bad." The four jets took her Ninjas back to their compound.

The night was already darkening. She nodded at Eagle who thought before he remembered.

"So if he wasn't Master Dragon then where is he?" he asked. Phoenix thought but shrugged at the end.

"To tell the truth I don't really know but he would have had to been here," she answered. "His Ninjas wouldn't take orders from my father…so they must have had an ear plug or something that send out the orders…if I know as well as I think I know him then he would be flying away planning another way to try and kill me." She shrugged as if not caring.

"You mean you don't really care that he's trying to kill you?" Snake asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Well, he has tried to kill me many times before and hasn't yet so…I mustn't be that great a teacher," she answered tapping her head. She yawned slightly and leant against Tiger.

"I think you should go to sleep, I bet you where training to stopped your split personality from coming," Shark said just as Wolf couldn't take it any more. He turned around and stormed off into the forest. Phoenix followed him with her eyes.

"Guys…I think I need to talk to Wolf," she said about to walk away when Cub grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast," he said. "You have some explaining to do." Phoenix looked at her friends who nodded. She quickly pulled her arm out of Cub's gripe. She disappeared into the shadows and no-one could hear her moving.

"Okay, she does that better then you Cub," Fox said letting out a small whistle.

"We'll explain everything," Shark said, she felt Cub's glare on her and turned to him unfazed by it. "That glare will not work, Sorry Cub but we put up with Phoenix's glare all the time."

Phoenix followed Wolf silently in the shadows of the night sky and forest. Weirdly enough he ran to her rock that she goes to whenever she is feeling down. Instead of getting onto the rock Wolf sat down and leant against it.

Phoenix stepped out of the Shadows and appeared in-front of Wolf so silently that he could have jumped back had it not been for the rock he was leaning on.

"Wolf…"

"No!" he shouted. "Just leave me alone! You can't even trust me-my unit- enough to tell us about you being one of the most feared people alive! Or about your split personality!" Phoenix looked down then back up. She sat down in-front of Wolf who didn't meet her eyes.

"Wolf…I love you,"

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cliff hanger...I think! Sorry I just had to end it there. I know a really short chapter but I will make it up in the next one. I promise. Please Review!**


	14. The New Unit

14

The new Unit

**Okay...it's so sad! It's the last chapter! But there is still the squeal! YAY! Anyway, I shall not be writing the Sergeant's funeral but if you want me to then I shall. **

**Also I would like to say that there will be another story that has a lot of parts that I had written in some books but they never got into this story, there will also be a random thing that one of my Best Friends came up with about Phoenix's secret. Also the squeal will be called Family Legends.**

**I want to thank a lot of people for helping through the first ever Fanfic that I have finished. My dad, who read it before I had even put it on Fanfic and told me that I should put it up here. I also want to thank the people who review my story and/or faved or alerted it at same stage. **

**I just want to make mention of the people who reviewed the most and stayed with me the most, giving my ideas and telling me that I shouldn't worry about the romance in my story as it was good. **

**Marisje-Who stayed with my a lot during my writing of this story, she also guessed the closed to Phoenix's secret, this chapter and the Squeal is dedicated to her! **

**Sueberry- Who also stayed with me during this story and told me that my romance scenes weren't to fluffy! Thanks! :)**

**Purple Gal-Who informed me that I am a brilliant writing (Even if I don't think so) and told me I was very talented, you Rock**

**ThReE AqUiLa-Who was also very close to guessing Phoenix's secret! This is also dedicated to you! You continued to tell me that my chapters were good. **

**Thankyou so much, you guys are the reason I finished this story and even thought of a squeal while writing this story! **

**Now the last Chapter of K-unit in Japan! ENJOY *Tears* **

**

* * *

**"Wolf…I love you," Phoenix said looking at him. His head jerked up and looked at her. "Look…I'm not really good with emotions or confessing things but…truth be told…I can't keep you out of my head." Wolf stood up and looked down at her as she slowly stood up.

"If you loved me you would have told me about everything," he growled. "And what about Master Dragon and you?" he asked. Phoenix felt tears in her eyes. She looked away.

"I…we…I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me as well," she explained holding her hand up to stop Wolf from saying anything. "He was the guy who hurt me…he was the one that made me scared to love or scared to feel anything for another guy…it turns out all he wanted was to become the Master of the Ninja order to kill anyone he wants…starting with me." She said. Her voice cracked.

"Phoen-" Wolf started but Phoenix cut him off.

"No, let me finish," she said. It reminded her of the time at the hospital. "When I heard him planing how he was going to kill me I banned him out of the order…I was only 11 and he was 14…he took advantage of me…even though I had been the master of the Ninja order for five years at that point I was still only a little girl…we didn't do anything he just always use to hold me and tell me he loved me." Phoenix turned around, away from Wolf.

"Phoenix…what is your real name?" Wolf asked walking up behind Phoenix.

"Jazz," she answered. Wolf grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Okay just tell me why you didn't tell us about you being a Ninja?" he asked wiping away Phoenix's tears.

"Well, if had told you, a lot more Ninja's would came meaning a lot more people would have died…plus he would have caught you and just tortured you for fun," Phoenix answered. Wolf looked around and then pulled Phoenix in close to him.

"How about if I promise never to hurt you will you tell me everything?" he asked. Phoenix pulled away and looked at him.

"I can't tell you everything about my life in the Order but I can tell you about how I got there," she answered. "My house was destroyed when I was just a little baby about two months old, the Master of the Ninja order was visiting my father and took me as the first female Ninja." Wolf nodded. "I then became the Master of the Ninja order at six but I still needed my master to help me with a lot of things, I didn't fully take control of the Order until I was 15." Wolf's eyes widened then softened at the mental image he had of Phoenix as a little girl learning the ways of the Ninja.

"So…can I…" Phoenix looked up and smiled. For once she was the one who started the kiss. Wolf smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"Before we go any farther…what's you name?" Phoenix asked looking at Wolf with something close to lust in her pale blue eyes that seemed to glow. Wolf smirked.

"Names Seth," he answered before capturing Phoenix's lips in a deep kiss.

(And let's just say that started a make-out session like the one Phoenix had in her dream (Refer to chapter 11) and I can't be brothered to write it again, just take out all the parts were she pulled away….also add a lot more things….so we are going to go back to the rest of S-unit and K-unit…I'll let you think about what Wolf and Phoenix to if you want to imagine it)

The girls had just finished explaining everything they were allowed to explain to K-unit. Cub was annoyed that Shark had found out things about the boys unit. When they didn't even know their real names or anything about them.

"Well…Shark always was the one who wanted to know everything…as well as Phoenix," Cheater shrugged. "So…you boys will be leaving tomorrow…"

"Aw…poor Wolf and Phoenix…their last night together," Eagle said with a fake sad note. Fox was looking out of the window of the boys hut and into the forests.

"Does anyone know where they are?" he asked. "They've been gone for two hours." The girls all laughed and threw pillows at Fox.

"What do you think they're doing?" Tiger asked rolling her eyes. "Come away from the window Fox."

All the dead bodies were gone from the Compound. The other units were in the mess hall getting debriefed but the Major had let the girls debrief K-unit.

"Okay…Wolf must be getting some-ow!" Cub threw a pillow very hard at Eagle before he could finish that sentence.

"I hope Phoen is okay she just lost her last family member," Dragon sighed.

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure Wolf is helping her," Snake said making everyone look at him. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Snake?" Fox asked looking at Snake weirdly.

"Being here has changed me…and all of us to be correct," Snake answered.

"Yeah…we have that effect on people," Phoenix's voice muttered as her and Wolf walked into the hut. "And I would really be happy if you didn't talk about me behind my back."

Phoenix was bright faced, her hair was a mess and out of her two plaits. Her face looked like it was almost glowing. There was a light in her eyes that her friends haven't seen before.

Wolf was almost the same, his face was a glow. His hair was messy like Phoenix's and his eyes glowed brightly but he was more flustered then Phoenix was.

"Wow, look's like you got some action, Wolf-boy!" Eagle laughed. "Good job." He let out a little purr before Phoenix threw her shoe at him.

"Wow, Phoenix it's been forever since you threw a shoe at anyone…I mean…the last time you did it hit the principle and nocked him out," Tiger said. Phoenix glared at her and pouted.

"Must you always bring something like that up," she said. Wolf laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Keep making her pout, she looks so cute when she does that," he muttered blowing gentle into the small girl's ear. She muttered something about Pommies and evil friends before trying to get out of Wolf's grip, who just tighten it but not enough to hurt her.

"Phoenix, I have to ask, what did you have against our principle?" Cheater asked. "I mean once every couple of months he would end up hurt or covered in food because of you." Phoenix huffed as her friend laughed at her.

"Bite me!" she snarled leaning into Wolf's embrace as if she was trying to hide from the world.

"What else did she do?" Cub asked watching as Phoenix took a place on Wolf's bed who then sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap. A soft expression entered his eyes. _ Looks like this trip did some wonderful things for everyone,_ he thought. _Still can't believe that I didn't see it, I mean all the clues and hints were right there…it even looked like she was missing the target on purpose. I guess Shark was right, Phoenix has had her entire life training as a Ninja…and I as a spy._

"Well, let's see…she fell out of something and crashed through our glass roof and landed on our principle…by doing so she ruined the social!" Dragon said. Phoenix groaned.

"Do we have to go through this again!" she groaned. "I did not fall I jumped!"

"Yeah, jumped and landed ungracefully," Shark muttered. "I mean we weren't allowed in the hall until the roof was re-built."

"I'm not having this argument again…let's change the subject," Phoenix mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Wolf smiled gentle and kissed Phoenix's neck and whispered something in her ear which to his joy made her blush. Eagle who had been thinking of something else saw this and got an evil glint in his eyes.

"So…what happened between you two…huh?" he asked making the two leaders blush the same colour.

"Seriously you males have no manners," Dragon growled at them playfully.

"Thankyou Dragon," Phoenix mouthed and her friends just smiled evilly.

"The way you're meant to ask is like this: So anything interesting happen in the forest?" Tiger asked making Phoenix and Wolf both groan.

"You all have no manners!" Wolf exclaimed. "You guys do realise that I have a very powerful woman as a girlfriend?" he asked. "Don't anger me or I shall use her against you." Phoenix pulled away at that and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is that the only reason you asked me out?" she asked faking a hurt tone and look. "I'm depressed now…anyone got any chocolate?" she asked. "Dragon can you poison his food tomorrow?"

"No, I also _love_ you because you are an insanely beautiful woman…with an amazing personality and many other reasons which I shall not say here." He whispered the last part in her ear but because Cub has brilliant hearing he heard and laughed loudly.

"What other reason have you got that you can't say here?" he asked making Wolf glare at him darkly.

"Curse you and your brilliant hearing boy," he growled. "Bloodily cocky runt."

"Hey, that's not very nice to say to poor Cubby," Snake said in a suddenly weird mood. He grabbed Cub and put his hands over his ears. "Plus you shouldn't swear in-front of him." Everyone was looking at Snake like he was on some type of drug.

"Bugger off, Snake, you woman!" Cub cursed pushing Snake away from him. "And I'm not a runt if anyone is a runt is Phoenix…she's so small!" Phoenix's mouth opened in disbelief.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" she yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "It's like as soon as you all find out I am in charge of a powerful order you're all not afraid of me! You're all insane!"

"Yep! That's why you love us!" Fox said making a grab for Phoenix who jumped out of the way. Fox ended up hugging Wolf who didn't look impressed the littlest bit.

"Fox?" Wolf asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes?" Fox asked in a voice that said he was clearly not afraid of Wolf nor was he brothered.

"I'm giving you five seconds to let go of me," Fox still didn't let go.

"Aw…looks like you'll have to find a new boyfriend already, Phoenix," Cheater muttered. Phoenix nodded thoughtfully and looked at Eagle who was eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Eagle…wanna go out with me?" Phoenix asked. Eagle looked up from eating his chocolate bar and looked at Phoenix wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Wolf exploded pushing Fox away and jumping to Phoenix's side. "Huh?" he asked making Phoenix laugh and pat him on the head.

"Just joking," she whispered before kissing him.

"Oh, God!" Cub and Tiger muttered. "Get a room!" Wolf smirked and broke the kiss.

"We're in a room," he muttered picking Phoenix up, winking at her raised eyebrow. She smirked back and nodded slightly.

"Yeah…we took your advice to heart…we're in a room now it's time for some fun," she whispered sexily.

"Oh, god…what's happening to the world?" Shark asked. "Phoenix you did not just say that in that voice?"

Wolf had captured Phoenix's mouth in a very passionate kiss therefore she was a bit to busy to answer. They broke apart and started to laugh uncontrollable. Phoenix even fell off the bed.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces," Wolf laughed. "They were priceless!"

That night was full of pranks…mostly Wolf and Phoenix pranking their team mates and laughter. It was one of the best nights any of the units had ever had. When they woke up they were all on the fall. Curled up together like a family of little babies.

They had a sad looks on their faces but their eyes told another story. They had made K-unit's last night in Japan very fun. The next day didn't have any problems or training as many people needed to clean some things up and check for hidden traps.

Dragon would be helping them later…Phoenix had admitted to not being very good at finding hidden traps…in fact she had said that she sucked at finding hidden traps. The two units spent most of their time together learning a lot about each other in just a few hours then they did in the month or so they spend together. But Fox and Cub still didn't tell them about being Spies they wanted to see if they could figure it out. And something told Cub that they had figured it out a long time ago but had said nothing.

Still he could be wrong. He's feeling is never always right.

"So you're in a band?" Cub asked looking at the girls while they were hanging out in the middle of the compound in the sun.

"Yep," Dragon answered. "It's called the Freedom Warriors; we've been in it since we were 14 I think…" Dragon tapped her chin in thought.

"So who does what?" Snake asked.

"Well, Phoenix sings and sometimes plays guitar with me and Cheater, Cheater and I take turns at playing the electric and bass guitar, Tiger plays the piano and keyboard and Shark plays the drums," Dragon answered again listing off the girls and what they played on her fingers.

"Phoenix also writes the songs sometimes and/or re-writes songs that have already been written," Shark added on.

"So what type of music to you play?" Fox asked.

"We play a lot of different types of music," Phoenix answered. "But mostly rock and country."

Eagle's eyes lit up in thought. Everyone saw this and they all knew it might not be good. They all looked at Eagle warily while he tapped his chin.

"Say…can you girls play us something?" he asked. "It would be nice to hear what you sound like…then maybe we can go and buy some of your albums." Everyone looked at each other then at Eagle.

"Are you sure you've been taking the right amount of that medicine that I gave you?" Shark asked looking at Eagle like he had two smart heads instead of two child-like heads.

"Yes…I can have some good ideas so-" Eagle was cut off by the sound of a helicopter landing on the helipad just next to the mess hall. The two units looked at it.

K-unit realised it was from their compound. It looked like they would have to leave sooner then they thought. The two units stood up and walked as one towards the helipad. Wolf kept Phoenix close to him.

He wanted to be able to remember what she felt like and smelt like. He shook his head. _I'm acting as if I am never going to see her again…I'm sure I will…I mean she'll find some way to came to Wales…_ Wolf thought smiling down at **his** Phoenix.

K-unit's Sergeant walked forward and saw the way that the two units walked together and acted like a bigger, better and stronger unit then when he left his unit here. His eyes trailed off the bigger unit and landed on Phoenix and Wolf.

A small smile appeared on his face before it disappeared. He stood at attention and the two units followed before they saluted him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss Phoenix but it looks like everything is cleared up well…and I am also sorry that the board has decided to take you boys home earlier because of the events that have past," he turned to the girls and looked at them differently to the way he first looked at them. "The board has also decided that you girls are one hell of a unit, you are welcome to come to Wales any time to train at my compound." He saluted the girls. "You can say your goodbyes now."

He turned away so they could have some alone time to say goodbye.

"We will visit you guys as soon as we can," Tiger said hugging all of K-unit.

"Yeah and try not to get yourselves hurt, we'll not be around to protect you," Cheater told them while hugging them. The other girls soon followed suit.

"Oh and Cub," Shark said looking at the youngest member of the big unit. He pulled out of Cheater's hug and looked at Shark.

"Have fun spying, you to Fox," she said smiling. Fox and Cub exchanged a look.

"How did you know we were spies?" he asked looking at them warily. If they could tell then there's no telling who could know…then again they _are_ friends with Phoenix who more than likely taught them how to see many different things about a person just by looking at them like how Ian had taught Cub to do that.

"Well, we heard Eagle nearly say 'the two best spies' and you two acted like spies, searching everything," Cheater answered.

"You're worse then Phoenix," Dragon said ignoring the look Phoenix sent her.

"And we will never forget you boys ever," Phoenix muttered hugging Eagle tight. "You're way to funny." Everyone hugged everyone.

The then has a very big long group hug. After that Wolf and Phoenix hugged closely and for a longer time.

"Promise me you will came to Wales," Wolf whispered in her ear. Phoenix laughed and nodded her head before leaning to give Wolf a very passionate kiss. Pulling away she smirked charmingly.

"Please, I have many contacts and jets, I swear on my Ninja honour I will came and visit you," Phoenix laughed leaning in to kiss Wolf passionately again and for a longer time before K-units Sergeant said they had to leave. "See ya, love." Phoenix's American accent came through then which made Wolf smile.

"Yeah, see ya, beautiful," he whispered before leaving her and boarding the helicopter with the rest of his unit.

K-unit waved to the other half of their unit from the door of the helicopter that was still open. They closed it on the Sergeant's orders but still waved to the girls from the windows.

"They always will be part of our unit, want they?" Eagle asked looking out the window at the fast fading figures of S-unit.

"Yes, they will," Wolf answered watching as Phoenix disappeared from view. "Whenever they came to Wales…if they do, they will be known as K-unit.

Back on the ground the same question was asked with the same answer. So know if S-unit went to Wales they would be known as K-unit and if K-unit ever came back to Japan they would be known as S-unit.

Phoenix stood staring at the Helicopter flying into the distance. Her hand held the later that her father had given her before he died. She knew she had to go to Wales as soon as she could to find her grandmother and ask about all of this.

About the Split Personality about her great, great, great grandmother…and what all of this meant. She looked at her unit and thought about telling them. They were her best friends, sisters and family.

"Guys we will be going to Wales sooner then we thought," she announced to them.

"Why?" Cheater asked looking at Phoenix.

"To find my Grandmother and ask her about this," Phoenix answered showing them the later. "I will of course…maybe…show and tell K-unit…let's go find the Major."


End file.
